


Soul Bound

by JR_Angelie



Series: Soul Bound [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibalism, Character Death, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mention of Arackniss(Hazbin Hotel), Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Husbands, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Prostitution, Scheming, Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JR_Angelie/pseuds/JR_Angelie
Summary: Every person is born with someone that will be perfect for them, their second half, their soulmate. Someone that shared a special connection to them that no other person will experience, one of their five senses will be linked to their soulmate and the moment they meet it will be an irrefutable feeling for both individuals.For the majority of his life, Alastor never entertained the fact that he had a soulmate, he's never experienced any of the usual signs of having one. Not until he neared the end of his life when he saw a glimpse of what his soulmate was seeing, writhing around in the ground in pain as a woman ran towards them frightened.Angel Dust didn't think he had a soulmate until he was 14 years old and the feeling of teeth ripping into him in the middle of the night awoke him.A Radiodust soulmate au
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Series: Soul Bound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804978
Comments: 191
Kudos: 1023





	1. Chapter 1

The humid warmth in the air would normally be suffocating for most people but Alastor felt right at home. He was walking back from the radio station he would broadcast from and was having a leisure stroll through the dark streets of New Orleans. At this time of night there was barely anyone out and about, what with the news of a serial killer on the loose.

Alastor couldn't help the chuckle that escaped at the thought of the silly stories people were making about the dangerous killer, their little theories on when he would strike next or what his motivations could be. Ha, how very amusing it proved to be. If only they knew that the killers motivations wasn't some petty thing like revenge or anger, but the satisfaction of a good hunt. Yes, Alastor is in fact the killer they all fear but he has been meticulous when hiding his tracks so his identity is still perfectly safe.

People say that he hunts them down like a wolf chases a deer but they are far from the truth, he wouldn't chase anyone. He has standards and a certain code when it comes to that sort of thing. While chasing down a victim may be effective it offers none of the satisfaction that luring them and catching them off guard provides. His charming smile and looks is enough to seduce any dame into his clutches. Ah, the wonderful sound of their screams as he cuts into them or the taste of their still warm blood as he dines on their flesh, simply divine. The clean up isn't hard either since their bones and excess meat also makes great food for the alligators down in the bayou.

Alastor was quickly approaching his home, he had good memories there growing up before his mother passed and his father was made to follow. His mother used to tell him stories of soulmates, how everyone had their special person out there in the world that was perfect for them and throughout their life they would be able to experience one of the five main senses that their soulmate had. For her it was hearing, sometimes she would hear small snippets of sound that his father was hearing. His father never really said what his was but his mother had mentioned that he would sometimes see what she saw. As a child this concept was fascinating to him but as he grew and nothing happened he began to loose hope that he even had a soulmate, perhaps they were already dead and he would meet them afterwards. 

Snapping out of his train of thoughts Alastor was about to enter his home when he noticed a male figure trying to hide in the darkness of the trees near his house. He lived far from most people so this stranger had no reason to be here, acting as if he didn't notice anything he heads inside and looks for his knife. His hunting riffle would alert the intruder that his position was compromised but his coat was well equipped with hidden pockets to keep knives out of sight. It appears tonight the prey decided to confront the predator. With a sadistic smile on his face he went about on his nightly routine knowing that soon enough the man would reveal himself.

Sure enough in the next ten minutes he heard footsteps outside and his front door was burst open. The man that stood there with a furious glare didn't have a gun but he was bulkier than the smiling radio host and also carried a knife. 

"I've finally found you, you smiling bâtard!" The black haired man exclaimed.

"Do I know you?"His smile didn't waver but he did incline his head in question as he tried to match this man's appearance to every man he's ever met.

"Oh you don't know me. But you do know Margaret, or did before you killed her!" The man tightened his grip on the knife in his hand as he began to close in on Alastor, who simply walked the other way just to taunt the angered man as he racked his brain for who that woman was.

"Margaret? I'm afraid I don't remember anyone by that name. I assure you, you must be mistaken." Of course he remembers Margaret, what a fine meal she proved to be an excellent pork replacement for his andouille two weeks ago.

But who was this man and how would he know to come here? 

"Don't lie to me. I saw what you did to her, I saw you kill her through her very own eyes." Ah. Her soulmate then, that explains it.

Alastor lets out a sigh despite his smile remaining in place. He guesses there's no point holding on to appearances with this twit who came after a serial killer without any help or proper weapons. His smile turned from amused to cruel as he began to walk towards the man, who in turn held his ground and raised his knife up in warning. Oh, how adorable to see him try and mask his fear but Alastor could practically smell it.

"And what, pray tell, do you plan to do with this information? You must know I wouldn't let you leave so you clearly had a death wish. Is that it? Did you simply wish to be reunited with your soulmate?" The man tried to stab Alastor but his hand was gripped tightly and twisted behind his back. With a swift kick to the back of the knees the man fell to the floor with a pained grunt.

Alastor might be thin but if you make a habit of murdering people you learn to incapacitate your victims quickly. Prying the knife out of the mans hand he then proceeds to stab the fallen man in the kidney and for good measures he cuts the jugular as well.

Whipping the knife clean on the mans coat, Alastor surveys his work. It's messier than what he normally does but he didn't plan on killing tonight so that can't be helped. He also had no need for the meat so the alligators would be eating well this lovely night. He supposes he should start dragging the body outside before he bled over all his floor.

"You... won't get away with this." The man was struggling to articulate his words and to remain conscious.

"I don't really understand what you thought you would get out of this really. Your nine minutes away from dying as we speak. 

"I'm *cough*... not finished w-with you yet *cough*." In between bloody coughing the man tried to lift himself up on shaking limbs but couldn't manage to do anything other than sit up against the sofa.

"I think you are, fellow. Unless you have some voodoo magic up your sleeve I'm positive that you won't be the end of me." With an amused chuckle Alastor began to pick up the dying man. It's a shame his suit would get stained.

"Not...*cough*.. me. Them." Taking out a brass thin whistle from his bloodstained coat pocket he takes the deepest breath he can and blows on it. 

Alastor recognizes that sort of whistle, and he wasn't about to let this man use it for much longer. Lunging forward he stabs the knife into the side of the mans head and throws the whistle away, he hopes that the intended recipient didn't get to hear it. 

In the distance the sound of a howl and barking was heard. Cursing at the dead man, Alastor tries to get his rifle but the close approaching sounds of hunting dogs meant he wouldn't have time. He would get quickly overwhelmed by them. For once in the entire night his smile fell away, he would need to run. He still had the other knife so he wasn't completely defenseless but he didn't like the idea of running away as if he were some buck for these dogs to hunt down.

Swallowing his distaste he took off. The bayou was his best bet if he wanted to survive and it was the closest place he could go to. He knew them like the back of his now bloodied hands, and if he did die he'd prefer if it were there rather than the city. At least here they probably won't find a body if the alligators found him first. 

The sound of barking was quickly approaching now, he could practically feel the dogs nipping at his heels. He wouldn't be able to outrun them for much longer. Dodging low hanging branches and leaping over rocks and roots he tried to get the dogs off his trail but his efforts were quickly stopped when a jaw clamped over his calm and caused him to fall. In seconds they were on him. 

.  
.  
.

Angelo awoke with a startled scream as pain began to engulf his body. It was excruciating and nausea inducing pain, as if his limbs were being torn open by some invisible entity. He felt tears fall down his eyes and could hear Molly calling from the other side of his bedroom door if he was okay, when she heard him scream again she opened the door and called for their mom. The blonde woman quickly made her way to her son's room when she heard the commotion and tried asking Angel what he was feeling.

.  
.  
.

Alastor was suddenly no longer in the muddy bayou ground being torn open by ravenous dogs, but instead in a dark bedroom. The quick change of perspective nearly gave him vertigo but what was worse was the implication of the situation. All his life he lived believing he didn't have a soulmate but in his final moments he was proven wrong. The bedroom door was opened by a young teenage girl who quickly rushed in with who he assumed was her mother, in tow. The voices were nearly muted but he could make out what they were saying well enough despite this.

"Angel, baby, what's wrong? Please tell me I don't want to see you in pain like this." Angel? Alastor felt amused at the irony of the pairing they would've made. The cannibalistic serial killer and his angel.

"Mom, it hurts. It's horrible!" His soulmate cried out. 

Oh, oh no. He was a sensory type, that meant he... could feel what Alastor currently couldn't but was experiencing.

"Can you describe it? Are you actually hurt or is this..." The soulmate bond was left unsaid. They all knew what this really was and it was horrible to imagine what was happening to Angel's soulmate somewhere in the world.

"It's like t-teeth. It hurts so much, mom. It's like that time one of the street dog's bit me but everywhere and worse." The poor 14 year old was crying in pain now. His words coming out in pained gasps.

Alastor felt his connection fade and with it his vision began to fade with it. These sort of experiences don't last long so he wasn't surprised, just disappointed they couldn't meet sooner.

.  
.  
.

"Oh, Angel it's going to be okay. This will all be over soon." The worried mother said as she held her crying son close and his twin sister as well. 

Just as quickly as the pain had arrived it had vanished. And an emptiness settled itself inside of Angelo, an emptiness that wasn't there before. With that feeling came a sudden realization and a fresh set of tears.

"Angel?" Both his sister and mom asked worriedly when they felt him tense up.

"...They're gone" Angel said numbly.


	2. Chapter 2

After his soulmate's death something died inside of Angelo as well, people would always talk about the wonderful happy feeling they would get when meeting or being with their soulmate, but they never speak of what happens if they die. It felt as if a piece of him was carved out and the only thing remaining was a hollow feeling that numbed his entire being. More than once he was tempted to drown the cold away with the drugs his father had but even if he was suffering, he didn't want his mom to see him like that.  
She and Molly were sympathetic and offered all the comfort they could under Henroin's strict watch. Hell, after the night of his soulmate's death he wasn't even allowed to cry for them unless he wanted to get punished for acting like a 'pansy'.  
Despite shying away from the oh so tempting drugs, Angelo did begin to help with his dad's work. It was mostly picking up payments with his brother, but he occasionally got to shoot and kill people which was a good enough replacement for the drugs he supposes.  
The streets of New York were always buzzing with activity, and it wasn't much different today. There was no work for him today so he was enjoying simply being out of the house, his mom basically forced him out and said a bit of exercise would be good for him. Molly would be here with him if she wasn't stuck helping their mom cook, apparently, they would have guest later tonight. He should be heading back soon to help them with the food, he knows enough from watching his mom cook to help her with the simpler things and if he doesn't know something that's what cookbooks are for.  
On his way back he passed an open store that had some nice jazz playing on their radio, the sound was nice but the ever-present commotion from the outside was drowning it out for the most part. He was almost out of earshot from the store and its music when it ended, and a voice was heard through the radio's speakers. He felt himself freeze as a cheery and charming voice came somehow reached his ears.

"That would conclude our daily scheduled program, until next time dears and remember to smile. You're never fully dressed without one." Despite the hustle and bustle around Angel and the distortion the radio provided for the voice he knew who that voice belonged too.

He may not know the name or who he really is but deep down it felt right to hear him. It had to be him, his soulmate. Turning back, he runs into the store and looks around for the owner, he's getting fucking answers dammit! 

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing bursting in here like that!" The balding man by the counter asked angrily.  
"Who's the person that was speaking on the radio? I need to know." Angel gave no apologies to the gross looking man; this was more important than being fucking polite.  
"How the 'ell should I know? It's just some bloke from Louisiana. Now get the 'ell out my store!" The man unhelpfully provided before practically throwing Angel out his store.

Louisiana, huh? At least he got something out of that, even though Angel would have preferred to leave with the recordings too. He could always sneak in and steal them... but if his dad finds out he'll have to answer questions he doesn’t want to answer. And his dad WILL find out about it somehow, the man had people watching everywhere. At least he got to hear his soulmate’s voice even after his death. For some reason it… it helped. He was a real person and what happened to him was real, but why did he die? Angel pondered this as he continued back home, maybe he should tell Molly. She wouldn’t tell dad and wouldn’t judge him for having a man as a soulmate. He would have to do research and figure out why he died or at the very least who he was. How hard can it be to find the name of a radio host from Louisiana?  
.  
.  
.  
Very hard apparently. He told Molly about his soulmate and practically waxed poetics about how wonderful his voice sounded but chickened out about telling her it was a man. Not that he doesn’t trust her, but he didn’t want his dad or anyone else overhearing them. Molly is a smart girl; she probably already knows it’s a man anyways.

In the following months Angel tried his damned hardest to find out who his soulmate was or what happened to them and all he found out was that there was indeed a radio host that was murdered but his body was beyond recognizing when the police had found him, another body was found in a house nearby as well as other… human remains. Maybe he was searching for the wrong piece of information? People seemed to suddenly forget who the radio host was but there’s one thing he did find out while researching that was interesting. New Orleans had a serial killer around this time who suddenly vanished. 

He got into researching more about the killer, but all accounts varied very little, women disappearing for months before pieces of their bodies were found mostly eaten by alligators or other animals. Now if Angel’s suspicion were correct then his soulmate was very likely that same serial killer. It wasn’t as world changing as he would have expected, after all he comes from a mafia family and has killed people himself even if he was only 15 now. Maybe they would have a match made in heaven, or in their case Hell. Two killers as soulmates, oh what wonderful twist fate dealt them.

If this is correct then Angel shouldn’t worry about trying to get into heaven, there’s no way his soulmate is there and when Angel get’s down there it will be in blazing glory. Or as glorious as someone getting damned for eternity can be. He wouldn’t tell him mom or Molly about his discovery but now he wanted to help his dad’s business.   
.  
.  
.  
Five years later he would be staring at the dead bodies of his mom and sister, eyes closed and serene as they lay in a room that stank of gunpowder and blood. They had been targeted as a way of getting to Henroin, but he didn’t care to help, and his mom knew it. They killed themselves before the other men could try and torture them for information they wouldn’t have. 

Angelo never liked his father but this, what he could have prevented but decided to ignore was too far. Even his brother looked torn up about it as his tommy gun was held limply in his hand, a blank look in his eyes as he stared at his mom and little sister dead by their feet.

“We need to leave them,” He said numbly shocking Angel of his stupor.  
“What the fuck do you mean leave them?! We can’t leave them here; they didn’t deserve this!” Angel screamed at his brother, feeling tears begin to well up. His voice cracking under the intense emotions that was consuming him.  
“Do you think I want this? I’d rather be the one dead right now instead of Molls or mom, Angel! But we can’t take them with us, we need to burn this whole place down…. There can be no evidence to recover.” The older of the two was also teary eyed but he stayed strong to do what needed to be done. It doesn’t mean it was easier.  
“But-” Angel was quickly cut off by his brother who glared at him.  
“No buts, Angelo. Go outside and wait for me, I’ll handle this.”

Hesitantly he left but not before looking towards his mom and twin sister one last time.   
.  
.  
.  
By the year 1947 Angel was a mess. He’s lost everything he’s ever cared about in life and had spiraled headfirst into a world of sex, drugs and murder. He still had to remain low key about his endeavors but even the threat of violence his dad would hold over him didn’t scare him as much as it used to. The phencyclidine has really helped with that. Tonight, however, he feels as if he overdid it with the angel dust. His arms were feeling numb and he couldn’t move. 

Continuous chills coursed through his body even though he was sweating as if he had just run a marathon, his heartbeat loudly in his ears and it felt as if it would burst through his chest at any second. He tried calling out for his brother or dad to help but his voice was garbled and quiet. Nobody would hear him or find him in time. He gave up on calling for anyone, he was begging to get dizzy and nauseous now and would rather just die already. These effects were painful, so much more than he thought they would be. 

Angelo felt tears go down his cheeks and just sat there waiting for it all to end. Closing his eyes, he felt his consciousness fade. At least he won’t be alone in hell.  
.  
.  
.  
When he opened his eyes again, he was in a city sidewalk staring at a blood red sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I practically finished this chapter faster than I would have wanted but it's only because I'm probably not going to post for the next two to three days because college. I hope you enjoy some insight about murder bambi's time in hell and his search for his beau.

When Alastor had arrived in hell he didn't even hesitate to test out his new power, with only a few hours of having been awake he took hell by storm. It seems hell rewards the worst, once he came down to the lovely red hellscape, he discovered that his power seemed to rival that of what the other demons call Overlords. Some said they were ancient and powerful demons, but they all died as easily by his hand, their screams were a wonderful first introduction to his new home. 

Since his first airing he's only cemented his position as one of hell's overlords himself and in the first week had erected his new radio tower. Yes, he will like it here. He no longer had to hide who he was, and he could indulge in his murderous habits without the worry of police suspecting anything, instead he received respect and fear from the other demons.

If only he could stop this insatiable hunger though. No matter how often or what he ate he was always hungry, maybe this was his punishment? Eternal hunger for his gluttony seems appropriate for one such as himself. Despite how irritating it has proven to be.

.  
.  
.

As the years went by his position as overlord of hell was more prominent than ever. He's had demons left and right try and kill him, thinking that he was the easiest one to defeat only because he was newer to his position. He has the broadcast to prove they were mistaken. Along with Alastor’s rise in power other overlords rose up and took over the territories Alastor didn’t care to seize. Amongst these newer lords of hell was Valentino, who took over the sex industry of hell. A disgusting part of hell that Alastor avoids like the plague and the flea seemed to despise Alastor with the same intensity. 

But Valentino wasn’t the worst demon to rise in power in the recent years. No, worst of all was Vox, not because of his power simply because of his personality. They had very opposing views on the technological progression that was rapidly happening and would rather just avoid each other, it doesn’t help that the TV demon and Valentino were allies. There was one Overlord he did like very much, hell’s very own leader himself, Lucifer. What can he say? The man was hilarious and had a wonderful talent for music, he’s attended enough events held by the hellish king to have heard him play.

The raw power the king of hell possessed and his general disregard for other people’s feelings was something he respected and found a sort of comradery with. Not that they’ve spoken personally but they knew of each other and had a mutual respect towards the other. The fallen angel did have an adorable little girl which he would love to meet someday, he wonders if she’s like her father. Powerful and terrifying in her own right but charming all the same. 

He was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt his vision begin to change and suddenly, he was no longer in the same street he was before. No, he was now seeing something happening on the other side of hell from what he could tell.

.  
.  
.

He was in the sleezy dirty streets near Valentino’s filthy tower. The only demons that would go here are either working or looking for one of Valentino’s prostitutes. Does this mean… is his soulmate working FOR the opportunistic flea? Or was he looking for someone who did? He didn’t have to wait long for his soulmate to turn around and be faced to face with Valentino’s signature building. Just the thought of what went on in there was enough to make him cringe.

“Hey toots, is Val in or not?” He heard his soulmate say. 

“He’s been waiting for you slut; you wouldn’t like to know what happens if you keep your pimp waiting for much longer.” The lizard demon by the entrance said with a wide smirk.

“Yeah yeah, fuck off alright? I’ve had a john’s asking for me left and right. He should cut me some slack.” Alastor didn’t know what to do with the fact that not only was his soulmate working for one of his least favorite overlords but was also a prostitute by the sound of it. 

“Don’t go talking like that to Val unless you want to lose all your privileges.” 

By then the link faded and Alastor was once again in the sidewalk he was casually walking down earlier. He could head over to the flea’s territory but that would raise questions and just the idea of going there was repulsive. First, he had to come to terms with his discovery, he didn’t know who his soulmate was yet, many demons changed their names after arriving in hell and it’s likely his did it too, but he knew what he did, and he didn’t know what he felt. On one hand he disliked the idea of sex, the touching and intimacy never appealed to him. But on the other, his soulmate probably felt completely opposite, what would he do if his soulmate craved to be intimate with him? He had no doubt he could easily destroy the other demon as if he were nothing more than a bug but the thought of killing him sounded… wrong. He didn’t want it to come to that, he may not be interested in the sexual aspects of a relationship, but he wasn’t opposed to the romantic parts. He just needed to figure out how this could potentially work.

Alastor teleported himself all the way to his radio tower, he needed time to think and to clear his head. Maybe a good broadcast could help. 

.  
.  
.

More years passed by and the radio demon’s inspiration was beginning to run dry. Everything seemed so dull and boring now and all he wanted was something that could entertain him again. His killings were no longer as fun as before and even if he did experience the vision change on other multiple occasions, he could see nothing that gave away who his soulmate was. As the years had passed, he still couldn’t come to terms on his stance on… sexual intimacy with his soulmate other than a hard pass. Maybe it would be one of those things he would figure out when he meets him? Mother did say they were meant to be your perfect pair so maybe he would understand and respect his boundaries.  
Even with all his power and knowledge, Alastor couldn’t find an answer to his queries. There was one… troublesome situation not so long ago involving his soulmate and sex. It happened a few hours ago actually, just after the end of the year when the angels would come down to exterminate the demons. He didn’t get to see anything firsthand thankfully, but he saw the aftermath of the coupling. Which wasn’t much better, but it could have been much worse.

His soulmate had stepped over to the room’s window for a smoke before looking over his shoulder to the naked sleeping demon in the bed.

“Brutto figlio di puttana bastardo.” The tired Italian words were said quietly as if not to wake up the other demon, but the underlying hate wasn’t unnoticed by the unwilling spectator. 

The other demon had groaned in his sleep but otherwise didn’t stir. His soulmate turned back to the open window and took a long drag from what appeared to be a joint. He let out the smoke with a tired sigh before he spoke again.

“Dammit, dove sei?” Now Alastor may not understand much Italian but he swears that was addressed to him. He could feel himself smile at the though of his soulmate thinking of him despite having just slept with another demon. It gave him an instinctual sense of satisfaction. 

As the vision once again began to blur and fade, he noticed something, a new indicator on how to find his other half. His soulmate’s phone began to vibrate, and a message was shown, a message from Valentino himself.

Valentino - Did you get my money, Angie Baby?

‘I'm wittha John now. I don't get why this needed to happen so soon after the extermination tho. Boss.’

Valentino - Just do it. No sass. K sugar.

‘yes Val.’

Angie? Did Angelo keep his real name when he came down here? No that can’t be right, Alastor had done his research and there was no demon with that name working for Valentino. And that knowledge wasn’t easy to come by without catching the attention of others. There is one possible demon… no it can’t be him. But… if it is…  
He had no more time to ponder over things as he was once again in his radio tower, a discarded book in his lap and a glass of whiskey sat by the side table forgotten. With renowned spirits he sets the book aside and downs the drink before taking out his microphone and heading out. He needs to think about how he’ll go about this now. And while he’s at it maybe he’ll find something to amuse him. 

He did overhear that channel 666 was having a special guest appearance that had some exciting news to share for every demon in hell. Maybe this was his chance for some quality unadulterated entertainment. And who knows, maybe he would get just a little closer to finding his Angelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Angel says in Italian:  
> -Brutto figlio di puttana bastardo=ugly son of a bitch bastard  
> -dove sei?= Where are you?
> 
> I'm not in any way fluent in italian, can barely understand it. I can speak spanish fluently(first language) and will definitely enjoy using it when writing Vaggie. This was mostly an insight on how Al views the other overlords and how he struggles with the idea of having a soulmate that actually craves sex whereas he does not. By now years have passed and they both try to find each other but fate has other plans.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up in hell was an experience. He had expected to end up in hell for all the fucked-up shit he did, but he never expected it to look the way it does. It was mostly a gigantic city with a glowing pentagram across the sky. Here no one judged his preferences for men or his still present drug addictions, because no one cared. But to maintain the lifestyle he was thoroughly enjoying down in hell he needed money. No surprise that even in the after life they made you work for the simple pleasures of life, such as food, clothes and drugs.

Within his first few days of living down here he had been scouted by a powerful demon called Valentino, he offered him protection and a place to stay so long as he worked for him. And Angel wasn’t about to pass out the opportunity to get PAID for fucking other demons. With a great amount of enthusiasm Angelo accepted the offer the demon gave him and in no time, he rose in popularity under a new identity, Angel Dust. He became the most sought-after prostitute and adult film star in all of hell and he loved every second of it.

Sure, there were times when he searched for the one man he was made for back when he had been alive, but Valentino was monopolizing his time so much that he could barely try. He did hope one of the john’s that would request him ended up being his soulmate but that hasn’t been the case in the years he’s been working. The radio silence from his end of the bond wasn’t making him feel confident that he would find the other either, if it weren’t for the subtle inexplainable feeling deep inside he would have believed his soulmate was dead(again). He’s still hoping that he can find the other one soon, he’d be sure to properly greet his soulmate when they meet.

Angel felt himself grin as he imagined all the things he would do to his soulmate when they meet.

.  
.  
.

The yearly exterminations the angels did were violent and bloody, but thanks to his deal with Valentino he had a secure safe place to wait out the last 24 hours of each year. All year around Angel and the other demons working for Val had a place to stay, which is also where they would work at times. But this year hasn’t been the best, Val has been getting angrier at his employees and punishing them by leaving them in the streets for unknown amounts of time. Some get killed by other demons while others sleep out in the cold. This is the case for Angel Dust now, after so many years down in the unforgiving world that was hell, he was genuinely helpless. He had upset his pimp and as punishment was thrown out, if he wanted to come back, he would either must get called personally or swallow his pride and beg.

“Damn Val throwing me out like that, how am I supposed to find a place to sleep out here?” He grumbled to himself while looking around the surprisingly empty streets.

Glancing up he observed how the sky was darkening with rain clouds, that wasn’t good. Rain down in hell wasn’t the same as it was in the human world. If a demon was caught in the rain, they would get hurt by the water’s toxicity.

“Goddammit! I need to call Cherry or something before I’m caught out here without a fucking umbrella.” Angel exclaimed in irritation while fumbling around his pocket for his phone, his girl pal would help. Unless she was caught in a turf war without him, in which case rude.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Angel yelled angrily as he saw his phone’s battery. It was at 2% and he had nowhere to plug it in and no charger.

Looking around he found an alleyway with an overhang, sighing he walked over to it and leaned against the wall. He slid down and sat in the dirty ground just hating his life now. He didn’t even have any proper drugs to distract himself.

A fancy white limo was driving by the street and had begun to pass him before it suddenly stopped and reversed until he was in front of one of the back doors. He stands up and wipes himself from the dirt that clung to his skirt and made himself as presentable as possible. Just because Val kicked him out didn’t mean he was going to miss out on free money and a possible good lay. When the window rolled down however, he was disappointed to see it wasn’t some rich attractive man but a blonde girl with rosy cheeks.

“Hi! I’m Charlie, I was wondering if you could help us with something. See a friend and I are opening a hotel, to rehabilitate sinners. We were wondering if you would like to be our first guest!” The cheery demoness was practically hanging off the limo’s window before she suddenly got pulled back in.

Angel looked on in confusion as he heard whispering coming from the car.

“Do you even know who that is? It’s Angel Dust, the biggest name in the porn industry! We’d have better luck just looking for some other demon. Any other demon.”

“But Vaggie, he looks like he needs help. Why else would he be out here in this weather?”

“I don’t know, to get clients. I really don’t think it’s a good idea to get him involved in this project.”

“Hey toots, you know I’m standing right here and you aint really being quiet.”

The girl from earlier, Charlie, was looking out the window again expectantly.

“Would you consider helping us?”

“I ain’t looking for redemption, if it’s even possible. Got my own things to do down here.” People to do, soulmate to find, Angel had a busy life down in hell. He also wouldn’t want his credibility on the line, imagine what the other demons would think if they heard he was trying to go clean! Imagine what Val would think, or worse what he would do to Angel.

“Told you!” The other girl inside the limo exclaimed.

“What if I said you could have a free place to stay for as long as you could stay clean?” Damn this girl’s desperate. But a free place to stay did sound nice.

He thought it over for a few seconds, Charlie seemed to be holding her breath as she waited for his response.

“… Fine, why the hell not? Better than staying out here.”

“Yay, you are going to love it in the Happy Hotel!” Oh, he was already feeling like he was going to regret this.

.  
.  
.

The ‘Happy Hotel’ looked like an absolute mess. It was big, but it only had one actual staff member outside of Charlie herself which was Vaggie, her girlfriend. The one-eyed bitch was a riot to piss off, she clearly didn’t like him or any guy really and took offense to things way too easily and quickly. Charlie was way too energetic and happy, it pissed him off. There wasn’t anything down here in hell that was good, even Angel has experienced some of the worst things’ hell had to offer so he didn’t understand how this short woman could be so happy all the goddamned time.

“Wait, you’re the head honcho’s daughter?! Like Lucifer’s girl?” Angel asked in amazement as he looked at one of the many paintings in the hotel lobby, it was of Lucifer, Lilith and Charlie and the picture had a small engravement in the bottom that read Magne Family 1871. Damn, Charlie is older than he thought her to be.

“That’s right! And I’m going to prove to dad that sinners can be redeemed and go to heaven.”

“Heh, okay sure.” His sarcastic agreement seemed to fall on death’s ears because Charlie only seemed to register the fact that he agreed with her. He was about to break it to her that he really didn’t believe she could do it before Vaggie interrupted and reminded Charlie of some hotel thing she had to do.

When Charlie had left the grey skinned woman turned to the spider demon and glared icily at him before pointing a knife at him.

“Listen here, Charlie is doing her best and I will not have you ruining this for her. Actually, try and stay clean or else I will kick you out of here myself.”

“Oh, please. You can’t kill me or kick me out without good reason, so sorry to say but you’re stuck with me bitch. But I’ll play nice, for now at least.” With that said he walked away in search of what would be his room until further notice.

He overheard Vaggie cursing in what he believes was Spanish before he left. To him she just sounded like a crazy chihuahua, huh, maybe he should mention something like that to her. See how mad she gets. He chuckled to himself thinking about her reaction.

“Pinche travestí pendejo. Próxima vez le rompo los huevos.” The woman growled out in anger as she left the lobby to search for her girlfriend.

.  
.  
.

He’s lucky he managed to stumble upon Charlie when he did, two weeks after meeting Charlie and staying at her shitty hotel the end of the year arrived and the angels came down to do their thing. Val wouldn’t leave him out for the angels to exterminate but the threat itself was enough to scare Angel shitless. That didn’t mean that his pimp was going to let him wait for the streets to be cleared of any demon remains before sending him out to work. No, the bastard somehow already knew Angel had a place to stay during the extermination and wasn’t worried in the slightest about his best money cow.

He was just getting dropped off by Travis, one of his clients, when he saw his girl pal Cherry blasting at her little nemesis’ airship. Oh, he had to get in on this! What harm can a little brawl do anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Vaggie says in spanish:  
> -Pinche travestí pendejo. Próxima vez le rompo los huevos.- Fucking cross-dressing bastard. Next time I'll break his balls.
> 
> Also who's excited for the next chapter? As you can tell this will follow the pilot's plot but will deviate once that part is complete. If anyone has any interesting ideas they would like to share just let me know and maybe I could fit it in with what I have planned.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie was in the news station that broadcasted to the entirety of hell with her girlfriend and coworker Vaggie, she was nervous. This would be the first ever official advertising she would be making about the Happy Hotel and her rehabilitation plan. Sure, her dad thought it was a waste of time and her mom may have agreed with her husband on it, but they still supported her, even if they didn’t think it would turn out like she plans. But she really thinks redemption is possible and she would prove it!

“Okay, you remember what to say?” Vaggie asked as she fixed Charlies bow tie.

Taking a deep breath to center herself Charlie gives her the most enthusiastic smile she could muster.

“Yes, let’s do this.” Balling up her hands into fist she continued to smile. She was pumped! This was her moment to convince the denizens of hell that there was a better life out there if they tried.

“Just look at me and I’ll map it out for you.”

At those words Charlie gave an exasperated groan.

“Come on Vaggie, I know what to say. I just feel like we need to make things sound, I don’t know, a bit more exciting. Oh, oooo what if I sing-”

“Sing a song about it?” Vaggie interrupted Charlie.

“You knew I was going to say that.” Charlie said with a cheeky grin as she poked the grey skinned woman in the nose.

“Because I know you but please don’t sing. This is serious.”

“Well you know I’m better at expressing myself and my goals through song.”

Walking over to the buffet table where her servants Razzle and Dazzle were eating doughnuts, she dramatically stood on a chair that was next to them.

“But life isn’t a musical, Hun.” The stressed woman stated while placing her hands over her hips. Simply staring at her girlfriend who excitedly pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket.

Stepping down from the chair Charlie clutched the paper excitedly in her hands, wrinkling it somewhat. She passed it to Vaggie who looked on in apparent confusion.

“But I have all these other ideas on what to say. The highlighted bits are the best part.” Charlie was practically jumping in place as she waited for Vaggie to read her favorite parts.

“Uhh, it’s all highlighted. And is this a drawing?” She loved Charlie but sometimes even she wonders how she dealt with the overeager princess.

“Yes! That’s the happy ending see! Everyone smiling and happy in heaven.”

“I don’t think it’s that simple. Just please follow the talking points we went over and do not sing.”

.  
.  
.

Somewhere in the streets of hell a deer was strolling casually when he noticed a crowd near a store window full of televisions. This must mean that special report he heard about was probably happening. He didn’t see why he couldn’t spare a few minutes to watch. After all, it’s supposed to be the princess of hell herself that will be broadcasted. He was curious on what she had to say.

When he got close enough to listen and observe the show, oh and what a show it was! The princess not only spews out the ridiculous idea of redemption, but she even breaks out in beautiful song, which he appreciates, her voice is quite lovely. The best part was when nobody seemed to care and began ridiculing her and she broke out in an all-out fist fight with the news anchor. What unadulterated entertainment! He can’t remember the last time he enjoyed himself so much. And he wanted to know more, what else did she have stored in that blonde head of hers? What plans did she have for hell’s unredeemable sinners?

But what cemented the idea that he simply had to meet this girl was the little tidbit she mentioned that started the brawl in the first place.

“Well we have a patron already who believes in our cause and has shown incredible progress!” The princess said, her spirits still intact and a smile still in place.

“Oh, and who might that be?”

Coyly looking over her black nails the princess smirked with satisfaction after having caught the news anchor’s attention.

“Oh, just someone named, Angel Dust.” The young demon said with so much confidence only to be promptly destroyed the moment they received news of said patron getting involved in the turf war happening downtown.

Now Alastor couldn’t explain what happened when he saw the spider demon on screen. He couldn’t place his finger on it, but he felt compelled to meet the effeminate man, even with his apprehension towards the others profession. He did have his suspicion, but he needed to confirm firsthand rather than jump to conclusions. He will admit the spider knew how to handle a weapon and that at least was something he could respect. It was also quite nice to see him covered in the entrails of the odd egg demons, that was a sight that he wholeheartedly appreciated.

.  
.  
.

Having been picked up by Charlies personal limousine after helping Cherri was better than being stuck walking or calling Val.

It was a real bummer being forced to sit and listen to Vaggie bitch at him over ruining the hotel’s image and reputation before it even opened while Charlie was staring sadly out the window. To top it all off, he had no booze to drown out the angry woman out. Going clean was such a pain in the ass, and not the fun kind either.

When they made it back to the hotel, he did have half a mind to comfort the sad princess but thought against it. Sometimes that only made things worse. It’s best to let her work it out herself. Charlie had disappeared through the front doors momentarily before she showed up again, dried tear stains running down her cheeks but in slightly better spirits. There was a brief moment of calm where everyone was simply relishing in their shared misery, Vaggie lying on the couch trying to get rid of the migraine that was sure to appear soon, Angel feeling like he was going to die if he didn’t get something in his system soon( sex, drugs or alcohol, didn’t matter so long as he got something) and Charlie trying to be positive again hoping that at least one demon out there heard her message and would seek them out. The calm was suddenly interrupted however by a knock on the door Charlie was leaning against.

Charlie turns to look at the stained-glass doors behind her in shock. What the actual hell? It worked; someone was here!? With building apprehension, she momentarily hesitated to open the door, but this is what she wanted right? Pulling the handle, she looks at who was seeking them out and was shocked to see a tall well-dressed red figure standing there. The man was easily recognizable, her dad talked about him and she’s seen images before, but the sound of static that was heard when he opened his eyes and looked at her with his never fading smile was what convinced her she was definitely staring at the one demon Lucifer himself respected. The radio demon, Alastor.

“Hell-“ He began saying but was abruptly cut off by the door slamming shut.

Charlie couldn’t believe it. What was the radio demon doing here!? She was so confused and scared and confused that she did a stupid thing. She opened the door again, just to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating.

“-llo.” As if he was never cut off the demonic radio host continued. That is before Charlie shut the door again.

“Hey, Vaggie?” She called her girlfriend who was still sprawled on the sofa.

“What?”

“The radio demon is at the door.” Charlie informed with a bit of fright but mostly nervousness.

“What?!” That got her attention, she was now up and alert.

“Who?” Angel asked but was promptly ignored by the near nervous hotel owner and her ‘second in command’.

“What should I do?”

“Don’t let him in!” But of course, she would get ignored. Charlie looked over to the closed door and took a breath before opening it to reveal that the radio demon hadn’t left.

Angel wasn’t paying much attention to what the princess was doing or who she was talking to, he’s never heard of this so-called radio demon. Hmm, maybe he’s hot.

“May I speak now?” That voice. Angel barely heard it but when he did, he nearly choked on what was left of his popsicle.

“You may.”

Okay Angel play it cool. It’s probably not him, but goddammit he wished it was. He needed to speak to the man himself to confirm and while he isn’t opposed to interrupting Charlie and whoever this radio demon was, he also wanted to make a good impression on the man. Now, Angel Dust wasn’t self-conscious, but he did fix up his chest fluff and hair a bit, had to look pretty if this proved to be who he thought it was.

“Alastor, pleasure to be meeting you sweetheart quite a pleasure! Excuse my sudden visit but I saw your fiasco on the picture show and I just couldn’t resist. What a performance! Why I haven’t been that entertained since the stock market crash of 1929. So many orphans.” Alastor said with a broad smile and a laugh. The last part seemed to be an after thought just for him as his smile turned sadistic.

The quick talking energetic voice wasn’t what he imagined but it fit a radio host quite well Angel thought to himself as he got a look at the demon. And what a sight! The man was well dressed and was practically red from head to toe with a pair of fluffy looking deer ears atop his head and adorable antlers. The outfit he was wearing plus his cane/microphone made him look like a smiling strawberry themed pimp! But Angel’s sight was slightly blocked when Vaggie jumped forwards with her spear drawn as she held it at the man’s neck.

“Hold it right there, cabron hijo de perra. I know your type and I’m not letting you hurt anybody here. You pompous, cheesy, talk-show shitlord.” Her threats were dismissed by Alastor’s laughter as he pushed her spear’s tip away from his throat.

“Dear if I wanted to hurt anybody here… I would have done so already.” His eyes turned into radio dials and the space around him began to warp and distort with pure energy.

Angel has never been this scared and this aroused in his life.

.  
.  
.  
For the entire time that Charlie was talking to Alastor and Vaggie explaining to him who Alastor really was Angel was devising on the perfect thing to say to the man. He needed to be classy, he bets that man loves that shit, but he also needed to sound approachable and desirable. Angel is a master manipulator when it comes to other men and unfortunately some women, he knew the perfect way on making them fall for his charm and sleep with him, but this wasn’t just about making Alastor sleep with him. This was about making Alastor fall for him.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the man in question approaching him and for the life of him he couldn’t remember what he was planning to say but he acted casual.

“And what can you do, my effeminate fellow?”

“I can suck your dick.” On the outside he was smirking suggestively at the deer but on the inside, he felt like taking the nearest sharp object and impaling himself with it like some Shakespearean character.

.  
.  
.

“Ha! No.” Alastor quickly shot him down.

Well he sure lucked out, didn’t he? The universe had an odd sense of irony in this whole soulmate business. In those few words they exchanged they both felt it, the undeniable pull that beckoned them together. It was a shame these were their official first words to each other, but Alastor felt he needed to make it clear that he wasn’t interested in anything remotely sexual.

But first, he had to call some favors and give the hotel a proper staff. He’s sure his soulmate would understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Vaggie says in spanish:
> 
> -Cabron hijo de perra= son of a bitch (cabron can mean asshole, bastard or shithead any of these work but she mostly meant bastard).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Angel finally talk about the whole soulmate situation and get somethings cleared out.

What the hell?! Not only was Alastor, hotshot radio demon overlord, his soulmate but he was ignoring him! This isn’t what he thought he would get after all the shit he had to live through and the literal hell he was in before meeting the man. The deer wasn’t actively avoiding him, at least he fucking hopes not, but every time they are alone together, they get interrupted before anything could be said. Is it so much to ask to have one private conversation with the man?

Angel mopped in the bar while absentmindedly sipping a martini, Husk was ignoring his pleas for attention as he drank the cheap booze he kept stored under the counter. Sighing he continues with his drink, when that doesn’t get the attention, he wanted he sighs louder. Now the winged cat was actively ignoring him, but Angel was nothing if not persistent. His next sigh was the one that caused the bartender to crack and set down his drink in irritation.

“What is your fucking deal?” Husk asked bitterly and clearly not interested.

“Boy problems. No matter what I do I can’t get Al to see me in private.” Angel said with a melodramatic hint of melancholy in his voice.

“He ain’t gonna sleep with you if that’s what you’re looking for.” The bartender said with a grossed-out sneer. Oh, as if Angel hadn’t faced his fair share of those in life and death.

“That ain’t it… yet. I just really want to talk to him about something and he’s always so busy.” Angel felt like faceplanting on the bar counter in defeat.

With a look over Angel’s shoulder, Husk rolls his eyes and leaves the sad spider to wallow alone.

“If you wanted to speak to me all you needed to do was say something, dear.” Came the amused radio filtered voice of Alastor from behind Angel. Nearly jumping out of his chair in fright Angel turned around quickly to see the grinning demon.

“What the fuck! Al, you coulda given me a heart attack, warn a guy next time.”

“Hahaha don’t worry I don’t plan on letting you die any time soon. But that’s besides the point now isn’t it? You wished to speak with me, and I’ll admit I had a few things of my own to discuss with you. Would you be more willing to discuss these matters in private?” The fast pace and laughter of the man made it difficult to keep up with what he said but Angel got the gist of it. He spared a glance at the gloved hand being offered to him and took it in order to stand.

“For you, Smiles, I’ll gladly do anything you want anywhere.” He downed the rest of his drink before sending Alastor a suggestive look and smirk that was promptly ignored by the radio demon.

“Excellent we have much to discuss and helping Charlie out by running this establishment has taken up more of my time than I anticipated. If not for that I would have talked to you by now. Now come along.” With that said Alastor turns on his heels and leads the way to the halls where countless rooms were empty.

Now Angel Dust would never be opposed to a handsome demon like Alastor leading him to a private room to ‘talk’ and even with the knowledge that this specific demon was a murderer who sadistically broadcasted his kills to others he wasn’t deterred. Whatever fucking god that might be out there, Angel prays his soulmate was about to lead him to ravage him in the most debauched ways imaginable.

.  
.  
.

Well fuck you God, you self-centered wine sipping figment of a heatstroke muddled mind. Not only is Angel not getting his brains fucked out, but he apparently never will again.

“What the fuck do you mean you ain’t interested in sex? Like at all?”

“It’s just how I am, the mere thought is perplexing and very uncomfortable to imagine doing it. But as your soulmate I won’t expect you to refrain from enjoying yourself.” Alastor said a bit uncomfortably but his smile didn’t fade.

“So, you finally brought up the elephant in the room, I think it’s actually quite fucking ironic how were soulmates. Ya know with how we both are, it’s kinda like were opposites.”

“You know what they say, sweetheart. Opposites attract. And while I’ve never really done anything of the sort how would you like to give this a try? At the very least we know we won’t hate each other.”

That is a good point. Angel’s mom and dad never really got along well, his ma being forced into the position of being a mob wife and his dad being abusive to Angel and his sibling. Sometimes he wonders if they were soulmates at all. But everything his ma told him would happen once he met his soulmate was true, he feels complete and for once in so long he finally feels like he can be happy again.

“Hell yeah, sign me up. I’ve waited basically my whole life for this and a big ass chunk of my afterlife too, I ain’t passing this chance. Even if you are asexual.” The excitement in Angel’s voice was palatable and earned a laugh from the radio demon.

At Alastor’s inquisitive look Angel was quick to explain.

“Asexuals are just people who don’t have an interest in sex. I do have one question though.”

“And what is that, dear?” Damnit hearing Al using all these terms of endearment was making Angel feel like a schoolgirl, he could feel his face heat up and barely see his chest fluff turning a slight pink.

“Mind if I kiss ya?” It’s a long shot, he’s seen the man react to being touched before but that was without his consent. Maybe he’ll be able to smooch the deer.

He was leaning forward, practically violating the radio demon’s personal bubble only to be gently pushed back with the microphone end of Alastor’s cane.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Angel. All in due time.” Stepping back just the tiniest bit Alastor said with a slightly wider smile than before.

Shrugging his shoulders Angel smiles feeling giddy at being with his soulmate. He’ll have to message Cherri about it later, she will flip when she finds out who he was destined to be with.

“One more thing before we part ways, dear. Discretion is advisable when it comes to our… relationship? See, I have many enemies that would probably target you if word spread. Know this is for your safety rather than mine, other wise I would have told you to tell whoever you liked.”

“Barely been dating me for more than five minutes and you already worry about me? You flatter me, Al. I’ll keep quiet, it makes the whole deal more exciting anyways.” With a wink Angel stalks out of the empty room they were talking in.

.  
.  
.

He did not run back to his own room to squeal in delight. But he did speed walk there and by the time he reached his room and saw himself on his vanity mirror he was blushing a bright nearly glowing pink in both his face and chest fur.

Angel Dust, adult film star and prostitute was going to be dating, is dating too childish for them? Whatever he would think of a better hopefully more attractive title later. He was going to be dating one of hell’s overlords, Alastor the radio demon a known serial killer and he couldn’t be more excited. The only other overlord that ever caught his attention was Val….

“FUCK, VAL'S GOING TO KILL ME!” Angel exclaimed in sudden realization and fear.

If Val found out it’s over for Angel, not only because news of him being in the hotel probably reached him already and he was bidding his time, but he was also one of Val’s competitor’s soulmate. Al was right, he had to be discreet about this. Dammit Angel wasn’t fond of the discreet approach, but he’s done it once before when alive, he can do it again.


	7. Chapter 7

The next week was spent much like the last, Alastor was increasingly busy helping Charlie in the hotel and getting some new guest but he did make sure to take some time to check on Angel. To say the spider was delighted was an understatement, Angel was ecstatic at the idea of spending time with the deer overlord. Sure, Alastor used the excuse of checking in with the hotel residents to do it but that still gave them a few minutes alone to talk.

Angel was much more interesting that he gave the whore credit for, it seems Valentino didn’t just have him around for his… sexual prowess. He would get sent on missions to take down people that owed the flea money and to gather information.

“Does that mean you will be spying on us now, dear?”

“Nah, there ain’t nothing here Val would be interested in learning. Don’t worry babe, even if he wanted to know something I wouldn’t tell ‘im bout you.” Angel reassured with a wink.

Alastor had no doubt that even if Angel Dust told his boss about his presence in the hotel that he could handle the man easily. He is; however, much more concerned about Valentino teaming up with the other despicable overlord that hates him, Vox. He could take them both individually but if they ever came at him together it might prove a tad more challenging. But to be honest those two were barely friends anyways, they didn’t like each other enough to do something like that and risk one killing the other off if they ever did overpower him. The notion almost made him laugh out loud.

Throughout the week that he’s been getting to know his soulmate one topic did surface that he never thought about much. Their link, specifically what Angel would experience through it.

“So, what’s the deal with your end of our connection?”

“Pardon?”

“Well, I only felt the connection we have as soulmates activate once. What the fuck, don’t you ever get paper cuts, or accidentally stub your toe or bite your tongue? Anything?” Ah that’s what he means. Alastor never thought about it much but if he recalls, Angel was supposed to experience the physical sensory connection between them.

“Your connection to me was physical feelings correct? Well, sweetheart, the answer to that is simple. I don’t get hurt. And I’m far from clumsy so the chances of getting hurt because of something of the sort are incredibly low.”

“That ain’t fun, you know for a long ass time I thought I didn’t have a soulmate. And when I found out I did was in the last few minutes that you would be alive.”

Alastor felt… not sad per say but maybe ashamed? What an odd feeling. If he didn’t have such a distaste for dogs at the time, he could have a clearer head and killed the hounds easily. But the living always has idiotic fears that make them do stupid things. In this case it caused his untimely death.

“I feel as if I must apologize for that, I saw how painful it must have been. Especially with someone so young.”

“What do you mean? Wait, is your connection to me fucking sight!?” At his exclamation, Alastor thought Angel was upset but upon closer inspection he looked more embarrassed. Odd.

“Yes, but I never saw anything that was important or provocative. The most interesting piece of information was during my death, I saw your mother and I assume your sister trying to help you.”

“Ugh, I hated that night. I cried so fucking much.” Angel covered his face with his hands but he laughed at the memories even if they were painful, after all it’s one of the reasons he was pushed to end up down here.

“Well I loved it, I got to know your name before dying and as a grown man who never thought he would ever meet his soulmate, that was enough for me.” Combing a hand through Angel’s hair they both enjoyed the other’s company for as long as they could before Alastor had to continue with his rounds around the hotel.

.  
.  
.

When Alastor left Angel was left to wander around the hotel alone. He felt giddy, for once in his life he had something of his own even if he wasn’t getting any sex out of it. Al was a gentleman, a sadistic and cannibalistic one but a gentleman, nonetheless. Hell, Alastor even invited him over for dinner and everything! The guy was a lady killer when alive he had to be, and not just the literal kind. For a man with zero experience in the dating field he sure knows what he’s doing.

Angel headed down to the bar/reception area where dear Husky was bound to be. He was craving something sweet from the bar and for once he wasn’t thinking about the bartender.

“Husk babe, pour me a drink will ya? And make it sweet.”

“Fuck off freak show, Charlie said not to serve you anymore.” The angry cat said with a glare.

“But I’ve been so good. Come on Husky, I’ve been out of trouble for a week I deserve it.” With his bottom lip out and saddest puppy dog eyes Angel did his damned best to look as innocent as possible only to burst out laughing when Husk only scowls harder at him.

“I’m only doing this, so you stop bothering me, you hear?” Grabbing a mixer and a few different bottles that Angel had no idea what they were other than alcohol.

“Loud and clear kitty.” Angel dismissively said as he looked around the lobby.

There were two other guests standing around talking to each other near the sofas and Niffty was speeding through the room cleaning a mess they did a few seconds ago. After she was done, she quickly disappeared in direction to the rooms. Hearing something being placed behind him he turns again to see that Husk finished his drink; he was going to savor this.

He didn’t even get to try the sweet delicacy before the front doors opened the same moment, he received a text message. With an aggravated sigh he glances at his phone’s screen before going stiff.

Val: Angie baby, we need to talk. Already sent someone to get you.

Val: No struggling k sugar? Wouldn't want to harm the merchandise.

He felt nervous as he typed in a reply. He could feel Husk looking at him weirdly as he sent back the reply to Val.

Angel: Yes, boss. Be there in a sec.

Quickly downing the drink Husk made for him he turns around to see who Val had sent to get him. Behind him stood a tall bat demon that on any day before he met Al, he would’ve been excited to seduce but with Val’s threat hanging over him he simply followed the bat out. There was already a car waiting outside for them and before getting in he sent Charlie a quick text.

Angel: Had to head out, Val needed to talk.

Angel: Tell Al I may not be back in time. He’ll know what ya mean.

He didn’t wait for a response before erasing the message for him, wouldn’t want Val to take his phone and find something.

.  
.  
.

When they arrived at the studio he was escorted to the top floor where Val was waiting for him. His pimp was sitting in his desk with a mocking expression when he made it to his office.

“Angie, baby. You made it; I thought the week of silence meant that you began to give the delusional princess’ redemption idea a try. Good to see my best star is still his sinful self.”

“Val, I only stayed there because-” Angel tried to defend himself before a hand slamming on the polished wood surface of Val’s desk shut him up.

“Sit down and don’t you dare speak without my say so! Not only do you join a project that is meant to redeem sinners into going to heaven, but you also have the balls to try and explain yourself to me? If you weren’t worth so much money, I would kill you right here and now for daring to leave me. Listen Angie, I don’t want to be the bad guy here, but you belong to me and I can’t have my best money maker out there trying to redeem himself. At least not all the time.”

Angel was both scared and shocked at Val’s words. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Angel thought Val would just force him to work his shifts again while being confined to the studio or something.

“See Angel, a friend of mine got hold of some very interesting info that will guarantee you can stay at the hotel for a tad longer. See I’m not all that interested in the hotel or it’s owner, even I’m not powerful enough to dare hurt the princess of hell but there’s an interesting demon I want you to observe and report back to me about.”

“…” He hopes it’s Husk or Niffty but he knows it fucking isn’t.

“The radio demon, Alastor. Keep tabs on him and report back, don’t worry we ain’t going to kill him. Just think about it like… keeping tabs on an old friend.”

“…”

“What do you say, Angel?” Val asks with a glare.

“Yes, Val. I’ll get it done.” Angel said with a hint of hesitation, but he knew if he didn’t agree he wouldn’t leave this place.

“Good boy, now leave.”

Angel turns around and tries to leave as quickly as possible without outright running but just as he was about to open the office doors to leave Val spoke again.

“Oh, Angie before you go, there’s one more thing you should know. If you don’t get us the information, we’re sending someone that will.”

“Understood, boss.”

With that Angel leaves. Like hell is he going to do this! He isn’t about to destroy something he has been craving his entire life because his fucking pimp asks for it. It seems there was something Val was interested in learning from the hotel, he just hopes it won't cause problems for him down the line. He should really tell Al about this, maybe he’ll kill Val. That’s a very tempting idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically it's been like two weeks since Al and Angel met and the hotel was opened officially. During the second week Angel was so distracted by Al that he forgot to check in with Val. This will all lead up to something I really wanted to add for a while and I'm excited to do.   
> Hope you all enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

Angel was freaking out right now, he basically made a fucking deal with Val to spy on who he sort of considers friends, if you don’t count Vaggie. It wasn’t even a deal, Valentino left him with no choice but to obey without any benefits for Angel himself. He was being driven back to the hotel, it was already nighttime, and Angel was disappointed with the fact that he couldn’t meet up with Alastor, he would definitely seek him out. He had too, after all Al was his soulmate and deserved to know what in the nine circles Valentino called him for. He is still vey on board with having the radio host kill him, sure he was his boss, but Angel had no problems being freed from the self-caring prick. He treated him like shit anyways, better than most but not enough for Angel to ever care what happened to the pimp.

The driver kept looking at him through the rear-view mirror, probably knew about what Val ordered and was judging his reaction to the situation. Good thing Angel didn’t visibly cuss out his boss for his order or else he would be in big ass trouble. Val doesn’t like disobedient workers and if he heard that Angel didn’t want to do this then it’s likely he would punish the spider and take him out of the hotel for good.

When the car came to a full stop Angel got out while shooting a seductive glance at the driver and blowing him a small kiss.

“Thanks for the ride snookums. Tell Val I’ll get him what he wants, kay?” That was in fact a fucking lie, but the driver didn’t know that and nodded in confirmation before driving off and running over an imp that had passed out on the road.

When Angel headed into the hotel he was greeted with only Husk, the cat seemed to have been in the middle of a drink when he gave a relieved groan when he noticed Angel.

“Thank fucking Christ, you left so suddenly that not only was the princess worried but the fucking deer too. They’ve been insufferable since you left.”

“Aww, they really worried? That’s cute. Let Charlie know I’m going to my room, Val just wanted to talk.”

“Whatever, maybe now I’ll be left the fuck alone. She’d been talking my ear off since you ‘disappeared’. Thought I knew something.” The grumpy bartender was nearly slumping over the counter, he looked about ready to pass out. If it’s because of the alcohol or actual exhaustion Angel didn’t know.

.  
.  
.

Angel might’ve said he was going to his room but that wasn’t entirely the truth, he was heading up there but only to drop off something. He had something more important to do. He had a radio host to talk to.

Finding Alastor’s room was a difficulty for everyone in the hotel, no one could enter unless invited or if they were Niffty. It was never in the same location and the longer you searched for it the more futile the attempts felt, Angel didn’t understand Al’s powers and didn’t care enough to try, he just knew that if Alastor wanted you could find his room otherwise it’s best to let Alastor find you. But taking Husk’s words into account and the fact that they were supposed to meet up earlier in the day Angel had hope that he would be able to find the red door that led to his soulmate.

Sure, enough he only had to turn two corridors in the second floor before he saw the dark red door. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow move. Turning to look he saw Alastor’s little shadow friend stalking about.

“What are ya doing out here? Did Al kick ya out or something?”

The shadow didn’t answer, Angel didn’t expect him to at least not verbally, but he seemed to perk up when he heard him and gave a creepy wide smile before he dashed under the door and disappeared from the spider’s line of sight.

“The fuck?” Angel questioned out loud despite knowing nobody would answer. Who knows if the shadow can even talk and Al doesn’t seem like the type to talk about it.

He was about to knock on the door when it was suddenly thrown open and a smiling Al greeted him.

“Ange, I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Al, umm why? I told Charlie to let you know I wasn’t going to be able to make it. Did she not tell you?” Although it was Angel that sought out the radio demon it seems like the man was already expecting him.

“Oh, she did. But you said you wouldn’t make it yet here you are. Isn’t that interesting? Now no more standing around, come on in and make yourself comfortable.” Alastor motioned inside his dimly lit room with an over exaggerated hand gesture before pulling Angel in with an arm behind the spider’s back.

The room was very classy and old-school in terms of decoration and wallpaper, everything was various shades of red, blacks and browns. There were at least two old radios from what Angel saw the moment he walked in and there was a deer head mounted in a wall with a rifle displayed underneath.

When Alastor let him go he noticed that there was a small dinner table set up with candles and everything.

“Well, take a seat dear. You can’t eat while standing. Well you could but that isn’t all that polite now isn’t it?”

“Al, you really shouldn’t have, it’s probably cold by now and I wanted to tell you something that is sorta important.”

“Nonesense, my food never goes cold unless I allow it. Take a seat and we can discuss anything you wish as we eat. After all I have things to say and ask as well.” At his words Angel gave a small smile and conceded. He was feeling hungry actually and whatever Alastor made smelled incredible.

Sitting across from the grinning deer Angel looked at what Alastor had made for them. Angel wasn’t familiar with this dish; it was a stew with shrimp? He believes those are shrimp, there was bits of green pepper, onions and there was rice underneath it apparently. With a shrug Angel gave it a try, he’s had much worst looking things in his mouth, and this smelled good, so he wasn’t worried. His eyes went wide once he tasted how rich and flavorful the food was.

“What the hell, this is amazing. What even is this, shit?”

“That my dear is Crawfish étouffée, you do enjoy sweet foods correct? I’m not a huge fan myself but this is a good middle ground for our personal taste if I do say so myself.”

“It’s so good, and I say that often but never with this much sincerity ya know? Oh, but before I get distracted by your killer cooking skills, I did come here to tell you something that you might find interesting- Why are you chuckling?”

Alastor was not listening, or he stopped listening for a split second because one moment he was listening while eating the next he was setting down his spoon and chuckling to himself about something.

“Dear you are hilarious. But continue, I’ll explain later if you’re still curious.” He dismissively waved his gloved hand while trying to stifle his chuckles with the other.

With a raised brow Angel continues talking still a bit confused.

“Anyways, I couldn’t make it in time because Val sent someone to get me. He wanted to talk and at first, I thought he was just going to drag me out of the hotel and lock me up in the tower or punish me for trying to ‘go clean’. But that wasn’t it, see he thinks that he could take advantage of me being here.”

“Oh, do tell. What can his wonderful whore offer him by being here? Does he think he could use anything he finds out about the princess to manipulate the king himself or is he interested in little ol me? There can’t be much else he has his greedy eyes on.”

“Got it on your second try, Bambi. He wants me to spy on you and bring back anything that could be a weakness. He wants me to ‘seduce you’ and basically manipulate you.” Angel didn’t take offense to being called a whore, he knows Al doesn’t mean anything bad by it he’s just stating facts. Beside he did call him wonderful and that’s a win.

They both shared a laugh at the second part of Angel’s statement despite Angel still having hope that ONE day he’d succeed in getting Alastor to sleep with him. Asexual people can still have sex and he’s determined on getting close enough to the radio demon and earning that experience. It’s been so long since Angel has had a real challenge.

“Does he think he can get information on me so easily? Angel, no offense but despite your reputation and what I assume is immense talent there’s no way that would ever work on me and you know this.”

“In a universe in which I wasn’t your soulmate I wouldn’t. Besides if I get you to fall for me, I wouldn’t need to seduce you, now would I? But I am curious on what you will do now that I told you.” With a curious look Angel continued eating his food and Alastor did the same.

“I will do absolutely nothing.” The playful look he had in his eyes as he said that and the way his smile widened disturbed Angel because he didn’t understand what he meant.

“Wha-?” Angel tried to ask but nearly choked on a shrimp.

“I’m not meant to know of this plan of his so I won’t outright do anything, but I’m assuming you will have to give him reports. How dreadfully obvious of him, simply provide useless information if he wants any that badly.”

“But if I fail, I’ll be in trouble.” Angel said softly while moving around the food on his plate with his spoon. Last time he got on Val’s bad side didn’t end well for him, he was so hurt that he couldn’t do much of anything for weeks despite his accelerated demonic healing, Cherri even called and threatened to blow up the studio but thankfully Angel managed to talk her out of it. He didn’t want her to get killed because of his mistakes.

“Then don’t. Other than revealing we’re soulmates there’s nothing you tell him that will honestly put me or you in any real danger. Now finish eating, sweetheart, we have a show to put on for that flea you call an overlord.”

.  
.  
.

Charlie had just exited her office; she was still worried about Angel Dust. What if he went back to his overlord and all their hard work was in vain? She couldn’t let anything bad like that happen to her patron and friend. Vaggie had just gone to sleep, they’ve both been extremely busy with managing the hotel and the other girl practically passed out after murmuring out ‘Goodnight, cariño.’

When Charlie made it to the hotel’s lobby, she saw Niffty talking with Husk by the bar, for once the cat wasn’t drowning his troubles with booze, but he did have the whiskey bottle next to him.

“Hey any of you seen Angel Dusk come back yet?”

“…. Shit.”

“What?”

“She’s in Alastor’s room. I think they’re on a date, ooh I’m so jealous I wish I had a man that would treat me to a nice dinner like Alastor does. Husk forgot to tell you by the way, he fell asleep and now he’s awake because I finished work for the day and wanted to talk to someone.”

Charlie took a few seconds to put together everything the small cyclops said and then it clicked.

“He’s on a what with Alastor?! Also, he came back when? How could you forget to tell me Husk?” What in the nine circles is going on in this hotel? She knows Angel is popular with men and women, but she never expected Al to be interested! Sure, Angel is really pretty but Al seems so uninterested in what he would have to offer. She really needs to talk to them about this and establish that the Happy Hotel is no place for-for canoodling and other lecherous activities.

“…whoops, it must’ve slipped my mind.” Husk absentmindedly said with a shrug.

“Angel isn’t a girl?” Niffty asked herself in confusion but was ultimately ignored by the other two. She was suddenly struck with a revelation that there was in fact not two but three men in the hotel. Oh, geez she had to apologize to Angel in case she somehow insulted him.

Meanwhile Charlie was on her way to burst Al’s door open and stop whatever it is that they were doing.

.  
.  
.

“Hmm sorry to interrupt dear, but it seems like our princess might be looking for me.” Alastor interrupted Angel’s story telling when he noticed that charming princess was looking for them.

“Eh, let her wander for a bit. S’not like it’s anything serious right?” Angel said dismissively from his spot sprawled over Alastor’s dark red couch One of his legs extended forward to lay on the deers lap and for once he didn’t seem to mind all that much.

“No, it doesn’t appear to be. She seems to think we’re having sexual relations; she’s mumbling about it saying that we shouldn’t because you’re a patron and I’m a sponsor for the hotel.”

“I wish that were the case, but I’ll settle with relaxing here with ya and stealing your time.” Angel said with a melodramatic sigh, the back of one of his hands was over his forehead as he disappointedly faced the ceiling. After a second or two of maintaining the pose he let out a laugh.

“Darling Ange, you can’t steal what’s given to you. Now tell me more about that time you were asked to wipe out an entire rival drug ring. And don’t spare any of the bloody details.” Looking intently at his soulmate his smile widened when he saw Angel smirk at the memory.

What a smooth fucker, Angel thought as he smirked in the radio host’s direction.

“Well, Bambi, if you must know I was barely 21 when I did that and Arakniss was my only backup for the mission…-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish word used.  
> -Cariño= spanish term of endearment which means honey, love or darling.
> 
> Merry christmas to all and happy new years. For those who don't celebrate it I still wish a good day and hope your new year is good too.  
> Just a random thought I wanted to share. I came to the sudden realization that Angel and Fat Nuggets are charlotte's web and now I can't get out of my mind that Angel uses spider silk to entertain and make his pet pig happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may have taken longer than I intended but I have a very good reason. See end notes if curious.

The next few days were spent scheming, Alastor may have said that they didn't have to worry about Val but while Angel trust his judgement he also doesn't want to sit around and wait for something to happen. If all goes to shit, he has to be ready for it. Al doesn't know yet, at least Angel thinks his soulmate doesn't know yet. Alastor may have been down in hell longer but Angel knows how Val works and if the pimp suspects for a second that Angel went rogue then its over for the spider.

The only loose end he still needs to tie down now is Charlie. Little princess practically shouted for all to hear that he had been on a date with the radio demon. For any other demon they might just think that he had been having a go on the overlord's dick, but Val's people would suspect and would mention it to him. Val knows he's good, exceptional even, but he gave him this mission because he knew it would be difficult and take time. His backup in case it did get out to Val what he did is that he was buttering up the strawberry pimp under pretenses of getting to know him better. It has faults considering that Angel doesn't do that to any of his John's but it's the best he can come up with that he'll remember if pressured. 

While looking for Charlie, Angel stumbled upon Niffty who was zipping from room to room doing her job. She momentarily stopped when she noticed him walking by.

"Oh, mister Angel Dust! It's so good to see you, see I haven't had the chance to say sorry for confusing you with a girl. You just look really pretty and not at all like a man, no offense. It's just I'm used to men looking manly and not pretty like you. I'm sorry if you got offended." The small woman nearly rambled on if not for Angel stopping her from saying more.

"Yeesh, don't worry about it Nifft. I perform drag shows so it's good that my figure is kinda feminine, and you wouldn't be the first to think I was a woman. Say, have ya seen the princess anywhere?" 

"Hmm... I don't think I have. I saw Miss Vaggie leaving the princess' office so maybe she's there."

"Thanks, Niffty you really are a darling." Angel sent the small cyclops a grin and didn't miss how she returned it with twice the intensity and joy.

.  
.  
.

When Angel made it to Charlie's office, he heard her muffled voice coming from the other side of the door. Her silhouette could barely be seen from the other side of the glass stained window in the door, she appeared to be pacing back and forth with her phone.

"-going great! Yeah, we even have some demons trying out our program... It is a slow progress but... yeah, I know mom. He isn't happy you don't have to tell me; I know. But I really want to make a difference.... Love you too mom, tell dad I say hi." Angel heard Charlie's muffled voice say from the other side of the door. She seemed really happy with how the hotel was progressing and even if Angel didn't care at all for redemption, he did feel proud for her. He admits that she did work hard for this.

"Knock knock." Angel said as he knocked on the door and opened it slightly, enough to peer inside and see the princess putting away her phone.

"Angel, hi how's it going? Did you need something?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something, see I think you were misinformed the other day about what I was doing with Alastor."

"You two weren't on a date? Niffty sounded so sure too, but then why were you with him then?"

"Just shooting my shots princess. Maybe he rejected my advances once, but I don't give up that easily. I was trying to get to know what he likes, maybe if I change my strategy, he'll let me suck his-"

"Please stop." Charlie quickly shut him up and awkwardly looked at anything in her office other than Angel's eyes.

"You're no fun." Angel stated with a pout while mentally congratulating his bullshiting skills. Sure, it may be a lie but in any other situation that's probably what he would do if alone with a handsome and powerful demon.

"It's good that you weren't on a date actually, not that I don't want you to be happy. I just don't even want to imagine how the news would react if you guys dated and then ended up destroying hell because you had a fight or something."

"Probably eat that shit up like the vultures they are. Those soulless bastards have nothing better to do with their time other than stalk the streets for any worthwhile piece of garbage to talk about."

"I wouldn't say it like that but you're not wrong."

.  
.  
.

The remainder of the week and the next was spent sending Val false or meaningless information on the coming and goings of the hotel and it's staff, specifically Alastor as ordered. He didn't give any private information; he knows that if he waits too long Val will begin to demand more information but for now his boss was complacent with what he was getting. He did throw in some information on how Al seems to occasionally disappear only to return hours later looking very satisfied, probably eating out or simply murdering, Angel still wasn't sure.

Angel had been stocking up in bullets for his guns one night and cleaning said guns when he heard a knock on his door. He wasn't expecting anyone and just in case it was Vaggie or Charlie at the door he put his guns and ammo under his bed. When he opened the door, he was pleasantly shocked to see Alastor standing there with his signature grin.

"Hello Angel, may I speak to you?"

"Al, sure come right in. You know my door is always open for you."

"Hahaha oh Angel Dust , you never change. I do hope nothing explicit is on display." Alastor said with a laugh as he peered behind the tall spider, he wasn't tall enough to see over his shoulders.

Looking back into his room, all clean and pristine he didn't see anything that would be considered explicit. He did have his closet open so some of his outfits could be seen but he could just close that.

"Nothing like that. Plus, it was cleaned yesterday so it still looks super organized. So, make yourself at home, Bambi." Angel said with a grin of his own, motioning for the radio host to follow him inside.

Walking into the very white and pink room with one hand behind his back and another on his mic cane Alastor looked over to his soulmate with just the barest hint of an annoyed glare. "I would appreciate if you stopped calling me that."

"Whatever you say, Buck daddy." Angel replied with a smirk as he shut the door behind him. He then proceeded to burst into barely contained chuckles that he quickly got under control when he saw Alastor's reaction.

"Stop." At this point despite the smile on his face, Alastor looked exasperated. He's never had someone be so blatantly disrespectful without him making them face a painful and grotesque punishment. It doesn't make it easier for him knowing Angel would most likely enjoy the pain.

"Fine I'll stop. For now. What is it you wanted to talk about?" He sat comfortably on his bed and waited for the red clad demon to explain his sudden arrival.

Alastor sat down on a chair near the door and Nagel couldn't help the smile that wormed its way into his face when he saw how out of place the deer looked surrounded by Angel's white and pink stuff. The contrast really made him look less murderous and dangerous while somehow also doing the opposite, weird but Angel does have to admit he likes it.

"I didn't plan on coming here, ever. Who knows what sort of ghastly items you have hidden around here? Best not risk it you see. But something caught my attention, what you were doing. Tell me, Angel, why the need to ready your guns?"

'Crap.' Angel thought. Alastor saw it, of all the times their connection would activate it did it when Angel was trying to be sneaky.

Angel nervously searched through his brain for a proper explanation, Am would tell if he lied so there was no use for that. But he needed to word it correctly, so he understood why exactly Angel was doing it. "Well, you see I may.... want to be ready. In case I get an opportunity to maybe kill Valentino. Shot through the heart kills any demon and I have some good fucking aim." Angel said quietly, despite being in his own room he didn't want anyone else to hear him. What if someone passed by and heard him? He'd be dead fucking spider bits in no time.

Alastor respondes mucho differently to the news than Angel thought he would. He simply nodded and gave a little clap in excitement.

"Excellent plan, I knew you wouldn't stand idly by and let Valentino do as he pleased. I never imagined you might try and kill the man; I must say you are much braver than I anticipated especially for a lower-class demon. Seems like destiny does know how to pair them up."

"Wait, what the fuck? Didn't you say we shouldn't do anything and just feed him false information?"

"That is correct. But it was mostly to see what the type of demon you were. If you were the type to sit by and let others do as they pleased or if you much rather take matters into your own hands."

With a confused glare Angel stumbled over his words before he settled with a simple-

"What the fuck Al, you coulda just asked me. No need for the overly complicated crap."

"But what's the fun with that approach, Angel? But enough of that. Now I feel that a change of plans is in order. It has been an awfully long time since I've last killed another overlord."

The bloodying grin that stretched across Alastor's face would normally terrify other demons, but Angel felt himself smiling along with his deer.

"How big a change? I think the false information should remain part of it, keep Val off our backs for now."

"Agree, you focus on keeping the flea off our trail and I'll make sure everything he has built up to comes crumbling down in a bloody pile of ash and stone."

That right there is probably one of the sexiest things Angel Dust has ever heard another being tell him in both his human life and after life down in the shithole that is hell. And he couldn't wait to see it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I live in Puerto Rico and the past week, nearly two now, there's been a lot of earthquakes. That's why I haven't been able to post. Now everything has calm down and despite not having light yet(it goes into emergency shut down during natural disasters and it takes a bit to start back up) I finished this chapter and with luck nothing else happens and I can continue this fic.


	10. Chapter 10

Fucking Hell! How the fuck did this happen, where's Alastor?  
That was the only thing going through Angel's drugged out mind. His thoughts cloudy but having a habit of using powerful drugs helped him still be well enough in the head to understand what happened.  
They were fucked.  
.  
.  
.  
-72 hours before-  
“Darlin’ don’t you think it’s high time you report to your overlord? It’s been a few days and I’ve never known Valentino to be patient.”  
“Ugh, Al, why you gotta ruin the mood? Besides he may be my overlord by contract, but you should know who I would prefer to own me.” Angel said as he wiggled his eyebrows in the unfazed deer’s direction for emphasis.  
“I wasn’t aware there was a mood while cooking and I hope you won’t say Vox.”  
“Babe you don’t even know half the things I could do while in the kitchen and hint, it don’t involve cooking or cleaning.” Angel purred suggestively but kept at a respectable distance from his deer, at least he’s learning boundaries. “On a side note though, Vox ain’t my type anyways, way too much like Val and a bad habit of being a douche.”

Alastor spared a glance to the spider sitting on the counter next to him as he cooked. He ignored the first half of his soulmate’s statement, but the second half intrigued him.

“That’s right, you’ve probably been in contact with that narcissist. Anything interesting on that end?”  
“Not much to say, he and Val stay locked up in the office for hours talking shit and probably sucking each other’s dick. I do know he likes being reminded about how great he is and electrocuting others, I’ve been stuck on that end more than once to confirm. But other than that, I don’t have much, I may be Val’s beat but even I wasn’t allowed to stick around when he and Vox spoke.” 

Alastor hummed in thought as he continued cooking, so Valentino was keeping his plans wrapped up tight, that is unfortunate but not unexpected. A shame but Alastor has taken down tougher prey.

“What a shame, oh well I suppose we stick to the original plan then. Now scurry off darling, you shed quite a lot and I don’t want it getting in the jambalaya.”

With an overdramatic sigh Angel Dust get off the counter and saunters off.

“Talk to you later Smiles, call me when dinners done kay?”  
.  
.  
.  
There wasn’t much to do in the hotel to be honest. Charlie has been taking suggestions for activities she could host but not many have been good for people seeking redemption, she did start a little garden on the roof but she then had to limit the access to it when Vaggie found weed being planted there. Now Angel won’t say he was responsible for that, but he was responsible for that.  
He took out his phone and scrolled through his contacts, not that he had many that he cared about. Most were special clients, Val, Cherry, the ones here in the hotel minus Alastor cuz he acts like an old man when presented with technology and Arakniss. He keeps contact with his brother mostly out of convenience, best to know where the hell his dad is to avoid him better. Looking at the contacts again he let out a sigh and proceeded to do what Alastor suggested, best to get Val out of the way now rather than face the bastard’s punishments later.  
Angel headed towards the stairs and went up. Even if all knew about Val’s orders it doesn’t mean the others should know too, the roof is private enough since nobody goes there except Charlie in the mornings. When he pushed open the heavy metal door and breathed in the fresh smell of sulfur outside. It made his lungs feel as if they were slowly burning, wonderful. He leaned against the roof’s edge and texted Val.

‘Sorry it’s taken me so long to contact you daddy. The radio demon is harder to crack than I though.’  
‘Angie baby no worries. I’ve taken care of it. You continue as you were doing.’

Taken care of it? What the hell did he mean by that?

‘He seems to really enjoy bitter stuff and alcohol. We could do something with that, I don’t have much ideas here.’  
‘It’s not your job to have ideas. It’s your job to do as daddy says and I say get him to show a weakness we can exploit.’

Fucking bastard, Angel couldn’t wait for him to get killed! 

‘Yes, Val. I’ll keep you informed if anything comes up.’  
‘Something will if you don’t hurry up.’

“Cazzo di merda! We need to hurry this shit up before he does something.” Angel exclaimed as he reached into his fluff and pulled out some cigarettes.

Any sort of interaction with Val now just caused him to need some way to relax and Vaggie confiscated most of his drugs so the only thing he had was this weak ass shit and because he wants to be a nice soulmate he didn’t want to look for some demon to get dicked by. But damnit if some good dick wouldn’t get Val’s words and threats out of his head. Too bad Alastor isn’t interested, he bets that if he did want to, he’d be great at it.  
Sitting in the ledge of the roof he took a big drag of the cancerous stick, not that he needs to worry about that here in hell. He held the smoke in for a few seconds before letting it out. He was about to take out his phone to ask Charlie if she could tell Al to come up here when he flinched in pain.  
His hand felt as it got burned momentarily but it quickly faded, he inspected his gloved hands and saw that there wasn’t anything wrong, he didn’t get burned by the cig so what gives? Angel finished what he was doing up on the roof quickly and headed down, maybe something happened to Al. Unlikely, the man ‘didn’t get hurt’ according to him but Angel calls bullshit on that.  
.  
.  
.  
Down in the ground floor there seemed to be something going on. He could mostly hear Charlie talking to Vaggie and someone else in excitement before the voices faded. They must’ve gone to another floor or room, the elevator should be working, not that Angel trusted that death trap. When he did go into the hotel lobby, he saw Alastor coming out of the kitchen with an annoyed look in his eyes and a strained smile.

“Hey, meet me in your room in a few, got some things to tell ya.” The deer seemed to cheer up a bit after he saw it me approaching.  
“Angel dear, are you perhaps inviting me into my own room? It’s not like you can get there without me.” His smile seemed to widen in amusement.  
“Nah, I know you’re letting me go in. ‘Sides, got something from Val you might want to know about.” With a cautious whisper Angel informed the radio host, his ears easily picking up what the spider was saying.  
“Why didn’t you say so sooner, darling. Come along then, no time for any of this dillydallying.”

With an arm hooked on one of Angel Dust’s he dragged the taller man along with him to a door that… wasn’t there before. Upon opening it they were now in Alastor’s room, not the swamp area he enjoyed eating in but the actual bedroom.

“Don’t stand around, sit. And tell me every detail you darling boss mentioned.” His smile warped into a cruel one full of curiosity and a promise for bloodshed.  
“Where should I start?!” Angel strode over to the big bed and fell backwards in it, enjoying the dark red satin sheets. “For one, he was being a total dick, implying I have no right to have ideas of my own. And then he mentions that he has ‘taken care of it’ when I said getting information from you was difficult.”  
“Hmm, seems he may be making his own move. Oh, how the plot thickens! This should be a jolly good show, wouldn’t you say, mon ange?”  
“Sure, hope it is. Now do I get something for giving you this information?” He batted his different colored eyes in the radio demon’s direction only to receive an amused laugh for his efforts.  
“Nothing you may be imagining. But no good deed will go without reward, how would you feel for another date night?”  
“I’ll take what I can get, sure why not. But it’s my turn to decide this time.” Angel conceded with a pout that quickly changed into a grin. Sure it’s disappointing but expected, can’t say he doesn’t try.  
“That seems reasonable. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get something.” He tugged in annoyance at his glove as he walked away.

Al disappeared into another room, the bathroom most likely and Angel could hear the sink running. 

“Is it the burn? What happened earlier?”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about my dear.”  
“Don’t lie Al, were soulmates, I could feel when it happened. Hurt like a bitch too.”

When Alastor emerged from the bathroom again, he looked more serious than before, even with the smile still in place.

“It’s nothing to concern yourself with, simply a reflex associated with my death.”  
“So, it was dogs huh, mind talking ‘bout it?”  
“Not at all, it’s quite a funny story once you think about it. It’s quite ironic that I was reborn as a wendigo, a deer like demon, when I was the hunter during most of my life. Before my final moments that is.” He honestly seemed to think his death was funny, not many demons would say or feel like that.

Alastor secured his glove over his slightly burnt hand, it should heal just like new in a minute or two. He didn’t say much more about his death, so Angel didn’t push the issue.

“Okay, but why did you remember your death all of a sudden?”  
“We have a new guest. Unfortunately, he walked into the kitchen because he smelled my cooking and thought Charlie would be there. I don’t enjoy being interrupted while cooking and having a wolf demon walk up behind me even less.”  
“Huh, that’s awfully convenient. You think it has to do with Val?” Angel Dust sat up, now serious.  
“That’s a possibility and if it’s true then we should change plans.”  
“Wait, really?” Excitement coursed through him at the idea of the plan speeding up.  
“Of course, if this mutt has any relations with Valentino’s plan to get rid off me its in the hotel’s best interest if I disposed of him personally, it would be bad publicity if one of our guest had nefarious intentions for the other guest and sponsor of the hotel. Unfortunately, I can’t simply murder the hound, it would make your boss suspect we know, which we do but he doesn’t need to know that right now.”  
“So, what, do we go straight after Val? We can catch him off guard if I tell him I finally got you to sleep with me and give me the information he wanted.”  
“Not believable but the second bit will most likely do it. We can’t do it today or tomorrow; it would sound suspicious if in less than a day after getting in contact with him you come out with exactly what he wants.”

It makes sense, he didn’t want Val to catch on to what he was doing behind his back. But if this new guy, this wolf, is working with Val then they also can’t wait for too long. 

“Does three days seem good to you? If we wait too long, we risk this guy seeing or hearing something and telling Val. The element of surprise is important here.”  
“Too true my dear. While I enjoy a prey that fights back, the one that is unaware of its own impending death is just as sweet.”

We share a conspiratorial laugh among ourselves. Soon enough this would be over, and Angel could relax with his soulmate without the threat of Val looming over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back baby! Collage is a pain and I'm working on a comic but I haven't forgotten about this fic yet.  
> Italian translation:  
> Cazzo di merda- Fucking shit  
> French translation:  
> Mon ange- My angel


	11. Chapter 11

Charlie was excitedly showing the new guest the hotel's facilities. From the kitchen to the game room and even the garden all the way on the roof she recently started working on. Lupin, the new guest, was a wolf demon, not exactly a hell hound but similar enough and he was very inquisitive. For once she had someone other than Vaggie to talk about the rehabilitation of hell's citizens.

Alastor seemed indifferent towards the wolf, which is odd because the radio demon is always interested in people. She made a mental note to bring it up later, unless he didn't want to talk about it that is. She can respect his privacy. Unless it puts her guest in danger, in which case she really needs to know for sure if he's planning something.

"Princess, may I ask where the staff is at the moment?"

"Charlie is fine,Lu. Can I call you Lu? Vaggie is making rounds, Niffty usually does as she pleases which is mostly cleaning so she might be in one of the rooms and you saw Husk at the front desk this morning. He's the cat."

"The one that was excessively drinking? Isn't that a bit, how do you say, unprofessional?"

"A bit but he's not really trying to get better so I can't force him to stop, unfortunately. Besides he works for Al not me."

They were heading down stairs via elevator, having already had a proper tour of the hotel.

"Al as in The Radio Demon, Alastor?"

"Yep, he's been a huge help with this rehabilitation project. I admit that I may have not gotten this far if not for his support, even if his reasoning was a bit... Mean spirited. To put it lightly."

The elevator was going down smoothly when it suddenly stopped midway. With a confused expression Charlie presses the button to open the doors only for nothing to happen.

"Are we stuck? I thought it was fixed! I need to buzz the front desk so someone can get us out." Charlie said as her good mood started to fade.

"Can't you use your powers?" Lupin looks around the elevator to see if there's other exits.

The only other exit is the top hatch but she would only use it if they couldn't get the elevator running again.

"I don't want to destroy the elevator. It can also cause damage to the building, plus it would be expensive to fix. I'm a princess, but dad doesn't really provide much support in this project to begin with." Charlie explains exasperated, just thinking of her father's disappointment in her work bummed her out. At least her mom was nicer about it.

Pressing the emergency button at the bottom of the panel she waited for an answer. When none came she began calling out herself.

"Hello, Husk? You there? There's an emergency, the elevator is stuck and I'm up here with a guest. Please send someone to get us out."

She heard a faint incomprehensible mumble from the other end.

"M'..c..l.... Al." That sounded like Husk. A very tired Husk but still.

"Thanks."

Lupin stares at her in very confused but still impressed astonishment.

"You understood that?"

"He's going to try and call Al. Maybe he'll also bring Angel, he's a spider so he might be useful in getting us out."

"Isn't Angel the whore? Why would the radio demon get him?"

"Angel's a friend, he was the first guest here so we all kinda bonded. We're practically all best friends now... definitely." With a wide and cheery smile it almost looked like the young princess was trying to imitate the radio demon himself, only that she lacked the cruelty he hid under the surface.

"Is that so... wouldn't have thought the radio demon would have friends. Oh well, the more you know as they say. Since we might be here a while, what do you usually do here, Princess? You must be awfully busy running this place."

This got her attention, not that she had been ignoring him or anything, but any chance to talk about the hotel was one she would take.

.  
.  
.

She began to talk about the struggles with starting the hotel and how difficult it was not having the full financial support of her father but still being very proud of her accomplishments so far. She even mentioned her smaller contributions for activities the guest could enjoy around the hotel to distract from their vices, such as a garden she has in the roof that Angel managed to smuggle weed into only to have Vaggie tear it down or the knitting group she tried to establish only to have one of the guest stab another with one of the knitting needles in anger. At least the stories were interesting enough that her guest found them amusing, and before long she heard someone call out from the top of the elevator.

"Guess who's here to rescue your sorry asses!" Angel's voice called out from above.

He didn't come in or open the small emergency door elevators have in their roofs but he did mumble something. Charlie couldn't make out what he was saying, she didn't have animal properties like most of her staff or guest so her hearing wasn't that great but Lupin suddenly seemed very panicked. She only managed to catch a very muffled and brief version of a one-sided conversation.

"Y.. s..e? ..don't ..nt to fuc...g die .... here, a.d Charl.. might pani... nd ..ow this whole ..ing .. if I ...'t w.rn t..m.... O.. ...rse it w..ld be .... B.. may I remind you that I'm also here!... Fine, if I ..et h..rt ..u b.tt.. nurse me b..k..." The bits and pieces she caught even if very broken up were concerning enough, she even kinda heard her name being said.

She had no time to panic before suddenly gravity seemed to shift and she was screaming. The cables of the elevator having been cut off and three adults screaming out, two in fear and one in absolute glee right outside. The fall seemed to last forever but ended abruptly as something held on to the metal cage of death they were trapped in and lowered them the rest of the way, much slower than their free fall.

When the doors were pried open Charlie stared at a grinning Alastor as he motioned for his eldritch powers to lower the white and pink spider that was caught from falling to his death.

Charlie tried to smooth out her tussled hair and calm her shaking knees as she made contact with stable ground, somewhere behind her Lupin disappeared, probably throwing up whatever he ate.

"Al, what the fuck!" She caught herself yelling in shock. Normally she wouldn't curse at someone if they didn't deserve it but seriously, Al deserved it. She could've been hurt, or her guest could've died!

"We thought you needed a lift, just thought this was the fastest way down, darling. I'm nothing if not efficient. Besides you and the... guest are unharmed are you not?"

"Yes but-"

"Then no harm no foul. Now if you excuse me I have things to do and places to be, do call someone actually qualified to fix the lift."

From out of nowhere like usual, Niffty zoomed on in. Mumbling to herself about the mess and how much work it will take to fix the floors after Alastor destroyed them.

She wasn't acting as cheerful as usual, the mess must be bothering her more than normal. It is quite a lot to be honest, and thinking about the cost for repairs was going to give her a headache, especially when Vaggie found out.

"Excuse me Alastor, there's a lot of work to do. Can't leave this mess how it is, if I do image how the guest will react. Nobody would want to live in such a messy place, especially with all this broken flooring and metal lying around."

"No rest for the wicked isn't that right, Niffty darling?" With slightly squinted eyes and his signature smile Alastor asked before dismissing his question with a carefree laugh. "Oh well, keep up the great work, my dear. There's always something to do around these parts."

With that said he turned on his heel and sauntered off, Angel followed along after he fixed his hair and chest fluff to be back in place.

"Umm... Niffty I'ma just call someone to come repair this soon. Don't overwork yourself, alright?"

"Will do, Princess. But I can't leave until this is spotless. I can't believe there's even cobwebs around here. I swear, these bugs are tricky to completely exterminate. But I can handle them all on my own." Niffty's words began to jumble together with the speed in which she spoke, a broom in one hand and duster in the other she was making quick work of the area.

"I'll leave you to it then." Now she just needs to look for Lupin and make sure he's okay. He couldn't have gone far.

.  
.  
.

Where did Al go? Angel had followed after him after the elevator incident but that deer was good at disappearing, even while being completely bright blood red. Angel accidentally bumped into someone on the way through the halls but didn't get to see who they were. They were small though and he swore he saw a poodle skirt disappear behind a corner. Not thinking much of it he shrugged and continued looking for his soulmate, they have two days left before they strike. Val won't know what fucking hit him.


	12. Chapter 12

Angel has been locked in the darkness of a room he couldn't identify, his arms tied up painfully above him and not in the way he would enjoy. What's worse is that he probably wouldn't even find out where he was until someone came for him, or whoever took him showed themselves. He hasn't felt this scared and alone since he was still alive, since he lost Al without ever meeting him. Where was Al?

He was trying hard to remember what happened before he blacked out, the past days a hazy blur that caused his head to ache. But that was also probably because of the drugs still in his system, stronger than what any normal demon would afford. Familiar, but he couldn't pinpoint why.

-36 hours before-

He was humming an old song he remembered his mother sing to him back when he was younger, the perfect image of nonchalance and composure yet in the inside he was giddy for the main event to begin soon. Him and his lovely little spider standing over Valentino's ruined tower. A well of power free for the taking after they rip him apart together, maybe he'll let Angel draw the first blood, he would look lovely stained red. In an aesthetic way.

Alastor had arranged for his Angel to meet with him in his room later that day, but until then there was something he wanted to do. He sent his shadow out to search the hotel, through every nook and cranny twice even three times before he was satisfied with his findings. Unfortunately, his findings were always the same, nothing out of the ordinary, no demons skulking about or any suspicious behavior from the patrons. But ever since yesterday he's felt eyes on him, he can't seem to pinpoint the location because it's almost as if a ghost was observing him. But if it were a ghost it would be easier, at least they were easy to find in hell.

For now he just had to pass on a message to Angel Dust and wait for the show to commence.

"Husker my old friend, mind letting Angel know I need to have a word with him?"

"I'm not a goddamned fucking messenger boy, tell him yourself lover boy." Husk glared at the grinning deer demon

Alastor momentarily felt the air around him screech like the sound of a record player being stopped at the cat's words but the moment lasted for less than a second. Nonetheless Husk knew something was up but Alastor could pass it off as him being disinterested in the spider in all forms. It wasn't completely wrong either.

"Oh Husker, I knew you had a sense of humor in there somewhere." Al laughed it off, but he was already thinking how much his dear friend knew or suspected of his relationship with Angel Dust. Did the princess let it slip at some point? Did Angel Dust?

No, Angel wouldn't reveal something that would put him in danger. Unless he got extremely intoxicated but even then, the man had some self-preservation instincts.

"Listen, personally I don't give a rat's ass about what you want to do or who but unlike the others I'm not blind. You're too nice to him, hell he even touches you now and you don't try and kill him. You can't say there's nothing going on with all those meetings either."

"Ah Husker, you're seeing things that aren't even there. A shame but true, all we do is discuss hotel happenings and trade fun stories. For a whore he has quite the kill count."

"With that guy? Doubt it." Husk replied with a scoff but let the argument drop, it's not his business anyways what Alastor does behind closed doors. Hell, he doesn't even want to think about it, but the damn spider wasn't known for being low key about what he wanted to do to the radio demon or any man really.

"Doubtful but the truth my old friend. Be a dear and pass on the message anyways, I have other matters to attend. Oh, and Husk? Don't joke about that again. Some demons might actually believe you, and we can't have misinformation spreading around." The final part was said with a clear threat, around him voodoo symbols flashed and floated around but he didn't turn to look at the cat. Not that it was needed, he could clearly imagine how he must look right now, a grin full of pointed razor-sharp teeth and glowing eyes resembling radio dials.

Husk didn't respond to the threat but it's not as if it doesn't affect him, he was honestly terrified of the radio demon's power but being so long under his command he's learned that Alastor wouldn't hurt him or Niffty. They were too useful for him to get rid off and he's grown attached enough to keep them around even when he wasn't using their contracts to get things done. He also knows that he should keep his mouth shut about this, Alastor is hiding something and that order was confirmation enough. Whatever it was doesn't concern him but if the red bastard though it was necessary to order him to not say anything then he really didn't have a choice but to listen. Hope it doesn't come to bite them all in the ass.

.  
.  
.

When nighttime arrived Alastor was in his room, Angel should be showing up soon and when he did, they could commence. Valentino would be going down in two days; he just needed his lovely soulmate to play his cards right.

Alastor had already planned how they would dethrone the demon and take his territory. He could build another radio tower and further his influence in the hellish city, Vox would even lose power when Valentino falls and that is just icing on the cake. A nice territory would also make for a wonderful present to Angel, elevate him to overlord even, putting him around the same status as Alastor. Albeit not as powerful, he'd still be quite influential and Alastor wouldn't have to worry of someone attempting to

Lost in thoughts of all the ways he could use Valentino's territory Alastor was startled when he heard a knock at his door. Odd, now a days Angel simply barges in like he owns the place if he was invited but Alastor thought nothing of it for a moment.

"Come in, darling the door is unlocked." Al responded and in the following moment heard the door open and shut.

Angel was entering the room and threw himself over the king-sized bed with a groan. Poor little spider all tired out and stressed.

"Ugh, the wolf guy is stinking up the place, I swear everywhere I go it smells like him. Even the other people smell like him, I think I need a shower now." Angel said tiredly.

Taking a second to sniff at his surroundings Al felt the hair at the back of his neck stand and his ears twitch when he could in fact smell the disgusting mutt. His smell wafted in through the door and followed Angel.

"Do that and get off my bed if you stink like him, I don't want to sleep in a place that smells of mangy mutts." He felt his brow twitch slightly but otherwise his grinning smile didn't change much.

"Will ya join me?" Angel Dust asked with a lecherous smirk but didn't linger any longer on the bed, thankfully.

"You can try as much as you like but my answer will still be no. Especially smelling like you do, now be a doll and wash away that stink, will you?"

"Fine, but I'll have to keep the same outfit I have right now. Didn't bring a change of clothes and no offense but you're short compared to me, Al."

Alastor didn't deem it necessary to reply to Angel's jab at his height, he's taller than most demons it's not his fault his soulmate was over 8 ft tall. When Angel disappeared into the bathroom, he made sure he hadn't made the new... guest's smell cling to his sheets. They were freshly cleaned the day before and he did not want to go through the process again so quickly.

Thankfully, they smelled just as clean as before, he did have to pass a lint roller through it though. Angel may not admit it, but he shed quite a lot at times.

When the spider came out of the shower, all nice and clean Alastor felt like they could finally talk about the issue at hand.

"Good your ready now, we have business to attend to dear."

"I'll always be ready for you, Al. Of that you shouldn't worry 'bout. But go ahead continue, I'm all ears."

Alastor felt irritation at the continuous promiscuous comments, he though Angel was toning it down, but it appears that whatever progress they had in that area of their relationship was gone. 

"I need you to play your roll in this correctly, you've told me before how Valentino will use you as a spy at times so I'm assuming you are more than capable."

"Obviously, I am his best for a reason."

"I need you to pretend to have gotten what Valentino wanted, make him focus on a fake victory meanwhile his true opponent lies in wait right by his side."

"You mean you want me to kill Val? That will put me in danger, which I can deal with. I've done it before but not against an actual overlord."

"Don't worry dear, I'll be there as well. I won't let anything happen to you, mon cheri."

"You're too sweet on me Al, I-" He was cut off by his phone which he got out of his pocket.

It looked... scratched. Alastor is sure Angel never dropped his phone and even if Alastor didn't care for modern technology, he knew Angel wouldn't just let it get damaged let alone keep it if it did.

"Valentino's calling. Sorry babe guess we have to cut this short, can't let the boss know anything's wrong." For anyone who didn't pay close attention to others they would have missed the nearly unnoticeable way Angel Dust's pupils narrowed before they quickly go back to normal. But Alastor wasn't most demons, he prided himself in his observation skills and didn't like what he saw.

Angel quickly stood up and left the room while answering the call. Al didn't hear what he said but something was off about him. He called his overlord by his actual name, didn't use any of the usual nicknames he had for the radio demon, was flirting more with Alastor despite knowing he didn't like it and now leaving because of a call when before he had no trouble speaking to the flea in his soulmate's presence.

Alastor didn't have to order his shadow to do as he wished before it was zipping under the door and further into the hotel to follow the spider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is drawing close to the end and I'm super excited to write my favorite scenes that I have planned. Ah, I hope you guys have all been fine during quarantine btw and don't worry because since uni is ending for me soon I'll be able to post the next chapter soon.


	13. Chapter 13

The shadow of the radio demon followed its spider silently through the dark corners of the hotel’s halls. It shared a conscious with its master and was just as concerned with the spider’s behavior. The spider himself was talking in hushed tones into that phone of his, his eyes seemed darker than before, more alert. He was sauntering through the halls with a happy little smirk as he heard his overlord drone at him through the other line.

“Don’t worry Val, I’m more than capable of handling this… Why do I need to come over now? No no, you call the shots I was just curious. Yes, I’ll be there Val. Do I wait for a car or… alright then, see ya then.” Hanging up Angel continues on his merry way.

He walked through nearly all the halls of the hotel, it seemed casual for a normal observer the way he seemed to walk around without a care with a look of boredom but the shadow has been a silent observer of his master and spider interacting before. Angel Dust hates being bored, he would be searching for anyone to bother if he were, that usually was Husk since he was usually in the front desk, but right now he seemed to be looking for something.

The shadow tilted its head in curiosity, it relayed its thoughts back to its master and received orders to continue following him. It had a dark grin full of shadowy fangs at the idea of something having messed with its spider, if they did it would gladly tear them apart. But its master had the rights to do so first, he was the spider’s soulmate after all. If this all turned out to be some sort of false alarm Alastor could apologize for following him later but until then he had every right to send his shadow to ensure Angel was okay.

After many twists and turns the shadow began to recognize the hall they were now in, Angel’s room should be in this floor. And sure enough after a minute or two of mindless wandering he entered his room after searching for his key. The shadow hesitated to enter the room, who knows what the spider has lying around or what he did in private. If the shadow could, it would likely shudder in discomfort at the image the thought brought unconsciously. But it had orders to follow and had to comply, so it slipped under the door and into the shadowy corners of the room quickly to avoid detection.

The room was not what he expected, a bit of a mess but otherwise pretty clean looking, and no scandalous items were laying out in the open. The shadow was not about to see what was inside the boxes under the bed or chest and what it didn’t know couldn’t affect it. Squinting its eyes in direction of Angel it nearly let out a shriek as saw him assessing himself nearly naked in front of the full-length mirror.

Averting its eyes, a bit it kept its pointed deer ears trained in the spider’s direction, just because the whore had no modesty didn’t mean it would just look at him shamelessly.

“Not bad at all, I can see why so many would like this.” Angel said to himself with a satisfied smile.

That’s no surprise, Angel was very proud of how much his fans were attracted to him but the way he said it sounded off. As if he didn’t see the appeal until just now, which is odd since Angel has said once before that if it were possible, he would gladly have sex with himself. So, he definitely knew he was attractive, Alastor not so much.

A knock shocked both the shadow and spider from their thoughts, Charlie’s voice came from the other side.

“Angel Dust? Are you in there?”

Angel let out a sneer before he controlled his expression and with a smile opened the door just as he was, without bothering to cover up.

“What’cha want, princess? I’ve got places to be soon.”

“Oh, you are back! Um... could you cover up? Anyways, I thought you had gone out. Did something happen? Also, I had a question for you if you don’t mind answering.” Charlie awkwardly asked as she tried not to stare at the nearly naked 8ft tall spider demon.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, had a chat with Al, Val called, now I’m getting ready to head out. Ask away but do it quick, kay?”

“Yeah sure! It’s just that… well I haven’t seen Lupin recently and Niffty was acting a little weird the other day. If you see him and he’s doing something suspicious let me or Vaggie know. I don’t think he’s done anything; he did want to take part in the rehabilitation after all, but Vaggie insisted I warn the others just in case.”

“Will do, I’ma let Al know while I’m at it. Kinda rushed off earlier and all that.” Angel replied dismissively as he leaned against the doorframe with his four visible arms crossed.

“Great thanks, Angel. I’ll uh see you around I suppose. Don’t walk around the hotel like that, kay? Thanks.” With a double thumbs up Charlie kinda walked backwards and further into the hall trying to avoid the awkward atmosphere she created.

When she was out of his sight Angel closed the door and a tension that was previously not apparent seemed to melt away.

“I guess I have to see the dear ol radio demon again before leaving now. I think I have time for that. If not, no one can blame me for rushin.” Angel looked around through his closet and drawers for something clean, or at least that’s what the shadow assumed.

The way he was looking through the drawers seemed more like he was searching for something important and after letting out a frustrated huff he finally decided to get dressed. He gave the pieces of clothing a sniff before doing so, they should be clean if they’re stored away and the shadow cringed a bit in discomfort as Angel discarded the top he had in his hand for one that was in the hamper in the corner if the room.

That is disgusting, he should really wear something clean… unless he’s doing it on purpose. His mannerism and what he’s said have been suspicious thus far. Foreign even. He doesn’t seem excited to come see Alastor and the wandering earlier made it seem as if he were lost. Which would be ludicrous, he’s been in the hotel for months and hasn’t gotten lost once since Alastor began sponsoring the hotel.

The shadow sent these suspicions to its master who called it back to his side, he’s seen enough. Alastor would handle the rest, and his shadow couldn’t wait for it.

.  
.  
.

It would be too easy to simply call for Angel to come to his room and for him to lie and escape to Val, so instead he decided to corner the spider by going to him instead. He had his microphone ready and his claws were aching for something to sink into. Preferably the flesh of someone. If his suspicions were correct, then Valentino would pay dearly right next to the mutt who’s been going around scenting his territory.

He calmly walked to the hotel’s lobby and waited for the spider to make his appearance. When he saw Angel about to leave, he stepped out of his shadowy corner and materialized next to the unsuspecting arachnid.

“Motherfucker! Al what the hell!?” Angel yelled out, startled. His hairs stood on end when he flinched at the deer’s sudden appearance.

“Watch your language dear its unbecoming. I’ve come to see you off, and from what I hear the wolf has been making quite the stir.”

“Y-yeah, the little princess doesn’t know where he went. Probably couldn’t handle going clean or something. I was going to tell ya actually.”

“That’s considerate of you dear but no need. Did Valentino say why he needed you so urgently?”

“Nah, you know how overlords are. Always have something to hide.”

“That I do know.”

“But I gotta go now, don’t want the boss to get impatient.” Angel leaned down to the radio demon’s height and gave him a kiss, Alastor felt himself tense at the contact and in the following second his vision went dark.

He almost felt panic for a moment before he realized what was happening. He was seeing what Angel was seeing, which was a whole lot of nothing. Darkness all around and it would be understandable, the spider had kissed him, so his eyes were closed. But then he heard pained whimpering. The more he looked the more his vision adjusted to the darkness, the room was mostly barren save for a metal cart in the corner of the room and manacles hanging from the walls.

The place didn’t look like it’s been used so he was sure Angel was fine, but he didn’t know for how much longer. Whatever they did to HIS soulmate he would gladly and sadistically do to them ten times over.

The vision faded as quickly as it came and Alastor felt the need to kill stronger than ever, but he held back the urge and just pushed away with a smile.

“Good luck on the meeting then.” His power was barely held off from suffocating him right here by unleashing a sea if eldritch destruction, but he was clearly convincing enough for the fake.

“Thanks babe, I’ll see ya later then. Tootles.”

As ‘Angel Dust’ left through the hotel’s entrance Alastor’s grin grew to something sinister, the air around him felt heavier as voodoo symbols flashed to life. His eyes glowed as they turned to radio dials and his clawed gloved hands held the base of his microphone tightly.

“Careful on your way there, dear.” The static buzzing around him warped his voice as he said this, there was no one around to witness the spectacle he was making but just as well.

Charlie wouldn’t want someone to be killed in the hotel anyways, it’s good that he left. After all, accidents happen all the time in the streets of Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it really surprising what I did? It's hard making a smart character not notice certain things for a while, especially if it's little details people might gloss over but well Al seems like the type to notice details. He can't be fooled let alone for very long if it ever did happen. Poor Angel is all alone and in danger but his soulmate ain't gonna give up on finding him now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about to go down.

Not knowing how long he's been trapped in the dark room; his arms having gone numb a while ago and his legs aching from holding him up for so long. His memories had come back at a sluggish pace but when they did, he was disappointed that he had been caught by surprise like that.

He was coming back from hanging out with Cherri, excited to spend some time with Alastor afterwards. Soon enough they could get rid of Val and Angel wouldn't have to worry about being with his soulmate... at least not as much. He was rounding a corner in the street when he felt someone come up from behind him and pull hi into an alley. Angel struggled against his assailant, but the fight left him quickly as a cloth rag was pressed against his face. The pungent, sickly sweet smell of the chloroform hit him quickly and before he could see who had attacked him, he had lost consciousness. 

When he managed to wake up and realized he had been drugged into pliancy he cursed himself for lowering his guard. He knew that the stakes were high, and that Val was sure to make his move soon, but he hadn't expected it to happen at that moment. He tried figuring out where he was but the darkness of the place helped hide anything that would give it away, if anything it looked like some sort of basement but if it was in the studio or some other place he didn't know.

“Goddammit, you’d think I’d be used to waking up in this sort of shit.” Angel mumbled to himself as he wiggled his bound wrist testing his restraints.

Feeling the numbness of his wrist suddenly flare up in pain was not a pleasant experience but he thinks he can get out. Unfortunately, that would involve dislocating his thumb and that will hurt like a motherfucker.

As he was getting ready to get his main arms free, he heard footsteps approaching the room he was in. Light suddenly flooded the room and Angel let out a hiss in discomfort as his eyes burned from the brightness, without the use of his arms he could only close his eyes until the light either receded or his eyes adjusted.

After a second or two Angel managed to pry his eyes open and see who decided to pay him a visit.

“V-Val! Why exactly am I here? I’ve done nothing wrong, nothing other than my damn job that is. So, what gives?”

The smirking overlord strode over to his top whore, he was hiding his anger well, but Angel knew this man was seconds away from snapping at him. They never really got along; Val doesn’t get along with any of his employees but considering the gamble he took on sending his best to help him defeat a rival overlord it’s apparent that unless Angel had something up his sleeve his boss would do more than just hurt him.

“Tsk tsk, Angel baby, you know daddy doesn’t like being lied to. And least of all being kept waiting. So why did you do both? I had to send my damn dog out to get what you refused to give me, and I’ve been so good to you too.”

“Val, I haven’t done nothing you haven’t ordered. I even got Al to trust me, isn’t that a good thing?” Angel is a good bluff but when he’s this vulnerable and has no idea where he even is, he is admittedly a bit nervous.

‘Al will find me; I just need to hold on until then. This fucker won’t know what hit him when Al shows up. Better start praying fucker cuz not even God himself will help you from the extra hell you’ll be facing.’ Thought Angel Dust as he tried to calm himself down. It helped knowing that his link with the radio demon would let the other know something was wrong.

“Sure, you got the deer to trust you but from what my sources say there’s more to it than that. Frequent meetings in his room, many of which you wouldn’t return to your room for hours, if I didn’t know any better, I would just assume you managed to convince him for a good fuck. But you didn’t did you? You mentioned he didn’t work that way, so these meetings were more suspicious. Why else would you meet up with the enemy if not to seduce him into lowering his guard and revealing his weakness? My doggy let me know a few minutes ago that my suspicion was correct. Now tell me, what do you think that was?” His voice was calm but there was an underlying hint of aggression and anger underneath that intimidated the spider, he’s seen Val angry, but this was different. He was furious.

“I-I don’t have the slightest ide-“

“Don’t fucking stutter at me, Angel. It’s a simple question, now answer me!” His voice boomed and echoed in the empty room and Angel couldn’t suppress the shiver that went through his spine. His fight or flight response acting up and he felt on the verge of panic, but he swallowed it down. He needs to be strong for just a bit longer.

“That I… got too close to the radio demon?” He hated how small his voice sounded, he was fucking Angel Dust, best whore, pornstar and mafioso! He shouldn’t fear this damn pimp. But he was. This man owns him, if he had been anyone else, he’d be dead by now but considering how much money he made for Val he’d be horribly tortured at most, but he’ll definitely not leave this unscathed.

“Not quite. If it were only that I could care less, in fact I’d welcome it since it means you were doing your damn job. But no, I heard you were going behind my back and conspiring with him. After al I’ve done for you, this is how you repay me? Because if that’s how it is, I have no problems breaking my toys, I bet some might pay me more if you were all bloody and broken. But I can’t right now, have to finish what you couldn’t.”

With a final snarl in Angel’s direction Valentino takes out his phone and does a call as he begins to leave. Angel manages to catch Val’s end of the conversation as he’s leaving.

“Send him down here, someone needs to be taught a lesson on why you should listen to what I say. Cancel all meetings today, I’ve got things to discuss with someone.” Anything after that was lost to Angel as the heavy metal door was closed shut behind the tall overlord.

‘Sounded like he was talking to his secretary. And he said down here so were definitely in a basement of sorts, but it sounds like were still in the studio! Which means if I can get out of these damn chains, I can escape. Question is how I’ll get the door open…’ Angel thought with relief.

If Val had stayed any longer or decided to punish him himself, he’d be in big trouble, but he lucked out for once since this entire shitshow started.

Testing the manacles around his wrist a final time Angel counted to ten before closing his eyes and tugging.

.  
.  
.

The demons in the streets of Hell’s lust circle shied away and hid from the red clad demon casually strolling along. His cane and shoes bloody and his other hand clutched a demon’s head by its fur. As he walked however the blood in his clothing began to clean itself and with a tap of his cane at the ground a dark portal opened in front of him.

He couldn’t be showing up all bloody to a meeting after all, what sort of impression would that leave on his oh so generous unaware host?

Stepping inside the portal and onto the other side he found himself in a place he never wished to be in. Valentino’s office in his porn studio was disgusting and gaudy, no class whatsoever.

Neatly placing his gift for the flea in his desk he took a seat in the cleanest sofa in the other side of the room. He should be showing up soon enough, he’d wait for the man and savor every scream he’d squeeze out of him.

The man in question did not take long to show up, but he was not pleased if the expression on his face meant anything. Oh, what an ugly scowl, such an exploitable thing emotion could be. Anger leads to carelessness and clearly the demon despite being powerful did not notice the other’s presence until he saw the gift, he had brought him.

“What the fuck!? That bastard!” Val cursed as he stared at the severed head of Lupin lying on his desk like some sort of sacrificial offering.

“Now now, no need for such vulgarities my old fellow. I would’ve expected such dirty tricks from Vox, you’d never struck me as the type to try and take me down.” Al felt his grin turn in amusement as he noticed the barest flinch from the moth demon and fellow overlord.

“The radio demon himself graces me with his presence. I’m honored, truly I am. But why the need to bring your dinner into the visit? The mess will be a pain in the ass to get clean.” Alastor will admit that Valentino was doing a good job at masking his fear, but Alastor pays closer attention than most. He could practically taste the other’s fear in the very air around them.

“A gift, from me to you. See this mutt has been nothing but a nuisance lately, I thought if anyone would appreciate this sort of scum it would be you. But enough of the pleasantries I came to get something you have, something that’s mine.” Crossing his legs Alastor leaned back as if he owned the place, even if he very much didn’t wish to.

“Oh, and what would that be? Cuz as far as I know, every demon in this building is under my contract and so belong to me.” Valentino was glaring at the radio demon; the stance he had begun to change into a more defensive one.

At least he knows what’s coming. But even if he knows there’s no way, he’d be able to stop it. The moth got to be an overlord because Alastor killed the previous ones, he didn’t earn it, he simply took the position ALASTOR left vacant after he was done with his fun. The same goes for the other overlords except the Magne’s. This will be over before supper would be served in the hotel. 

“I’m honestly disappointed in you as an overlord. Too cowardly and reliant of his followers. But see, you’ve gone too far this time, someone dear to me was taken. And it just so happens that you pretty much confirmed you took him. Even if you hadn’t pretty much said he was here the wolf confessed before I killed him so I would have killed everyone here regardless. Now we can do this the easy way or the fun way. What do you say old friend?”

The side of the room where Alastor sat darkened as the air began to distort and glitch with his influence. Voodoo sigils flashed to life around him and static could be heard. His eyes shifted to radio dials and began to glow a sinister red. Other than that, he simply stood up and smiled as he waited for Valentino to make his move.

Valentino hadn’t expected that he would have to fight the demon himself but nevertheless he began to call forth his own power. His eyes glowed pink and his coat opened to reveal it to be his wings, their jagged zebra pattern underneath at full display and his collars fluff standing on end in aggression. He held his own cane in one hand while his claws sharpened and extended on all four of his hands.

He would not be letting this relic tarnish his reputation and credibility, his empire is built over a foundation of backstabbing and infiltration. Taking the deer’s territory will not only further his power and influence in hell but show the other overlords that he can do more than just order whore’s around. It will also ensure his star is kept in line.

.  
.  
.

Angel was painfully clutching his mangled hands close to his chest. Dislocating his thumbs had been easy but he had to get his hands free before they started swelling up and thankfully he managed to get his main two arms out, after that it only took a bit of lockpicking using one of the bobby pins he uses for his drag wig. He always keeps some with him in case he loses some during shows and he’s fucking thankful for that shit now more than ever. Just as he was finally free from his bindings he had a few seconds to react when he heard someone approaching the metal door, in panic he hid by the wall next to the door, when it opened he would be hidden by the door itself and whoever it was wouldn’t see him, at least initially they wouldn’t.

‘Should I just lock this bastard in here and run for it? No that’s a bad idea, he’d scream for help or something and then everyone would know I escaped. Come on Angel think! You’re smart, you don’t need someone to tell you what to do to figure out something… Fuck it, I’ll knock the bastard out. Shit fuck, he’s coming in!’ Angel’s train of thought was cut short as the door was pushed opened and an imp carrying various tools walked in.

He was about to exclaim in shock over not seeing Angel in the room when a gloved hand was placed over his mouth and nose while the other began restricting his blood flow. The struggling of the shorter demon stopped after a few seconds and as soon as his body went lax Angel let go.

The spider demon took the tools and threw them outside just in case and locked the door behind him as he left the passed-out imp in the other room. Right now, he needs to get back to the hotel and get a hold of Al. It’s a shame the deer hadn’t showed up, but Angel felt pretty proud of his escape and all that happened was some minor injuries to his hands which would heal eventually since he’s in fact not human.

Going up flights of stairs and avoiding the many demons in the studio was a pain in the ass but when he finally made it to the ground floor and saw hell’s wonderful bloody red sky, he was honestly relieved. He was so close to making it outside when the whole building shook, and powerful demonic energy could be felt all around. Not caring that he might be stopped by one of Val’s henchmen he dashed outside just like any other sane demon would and tried to get to safety. He shielded his eyes as the glass windows in the building all shattered simultaneously and even if some shards got on his arm he didn’t care other than the fact that cleaning blood from his white fur and clothes was a going to be a bitch.

When he was out and in a safer location he dared look up at the studio and couldn’t help the excited grin that made its way onto his face. Oh, what a sight it was.

Val had been thrown out of his own office window and if not for his wings he’d probably plummet to his death, meanwhile the fucking radio demon love of his damn life and strawberry pimp himself was just grinning at the fully transformed demon like he was nothing more than an annoying child trying to play with a grown up.

Angel had to get up there damnit. He isn’t letting Al get all the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, this chapter was fun. Next up I get to write a battle sequence too which is... an experience. I've done it before but I'm not very confident, I'll try my best though. 
> 
> For those who may be curious on Lupin I had a few things that inspired him, firstly Arsene Lupin the gentleman thief known for being able to disguise himself as basically anyone without others knowing it was him. Lupin comes from the word lupine which means wolf like. Also I'm pretty sure it's obvious but he's a wolf in sheeps clothing basically. I may not be interested in furry designs or characters but he was fun to create.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some torture is described but they're demons so it's not really surprising.

Alastor was seconds away from unleashing his eldritch powers on the other overlord, the only thing keeping his powers in check was the thought of Angel being held somewhere in the studio. Valentino had no such reservations and wasn’t holding back his power in his attempt to harm the radio demon.

“If you came here thinking you could just waltz in and be done with me easily you are sorely mistaken! This is my territory, you don’t hold power here, old relic.”

“Oh, dear that’s where you’re mistaken. But a common error among weaker demons or ignorant overlords.”

“Don’t patronize me you piece of shit!”

With a frustrated yell Valentino flew at the grinning deer, his power making his eyes glow pink and his cane pulled back to attack the other overlord.

“I would say I’m more entitled to dishing out the insults, but you do you I suppose. Do let me know when you tire yourself out.” Without blinking Al raised his microphone and held back Valentino’s own attack.

With a maniacal sharp teethed smile Valentino extended the pointer finger of the hand clutching his cane and closed it around a previously hidden trigger. The gun shot rang out loudly against Alastor’s sensitive ears making them go back in pain, the lack of hearing was disorientating and dizzying with how sudden it happened.

A flash of red came from Alastor’s eyes as he snapped his fingers in anger, the ground around him opened and a mass of black tentacles emerged. They surrounded him momentarily before they swatted Valentino from the air like a bothersome fly.

As he went flying to the concrete walls of the neighboring building Alastor let out a satisfied chuckle when he heard the distinct sound of bones cracking. Ah, he hasn’t had this sort of fun in ages. He checked his microphone to make sure it was recording the battle’s audio and sure enough it was, it’s been a while since he’s had a broadcast like this one. The last overlord that…. Starred in one of his broadcasts was an old one near the start of his career as an overlord himself. Static was buzzing all around him, most demons forget that he doesn’t only have dominion over the radio but the radio waves too and so long as demons are reliant of technology, he’ll have power. The only demons who have a chance to overpower him completely would be the Magne’s and although Alastor would love to challenge Lucifer himself he knows when to pick his battles. Unlike Valentino.

Stepping to the side Alastor smoothly avoided getting shot by more bullets. It’s impressive really, if he were a lower demon, he’d be riddled with enough holes to make a trypophobiac squirm in disgust. But alas he is not a lowly demon and he couldn’t help grinning wider as the moth demon came at him once more.

.  
.  
.

Getting out of the studio had been a bitch but now that everyone evacuated Angel knew he wouldn’t and honestly couldn’t get stopped. No sane demon with an ounce of self-preservation ran into the building where the two super powerful demons were fighting to the death. Angel had no such instinct; well he did but he was ignoring the fuck out of it right now. Alastor may not NEED him but he was gonna try and support his soulmate and help in whatever way he fucking could. Maybe get a few shots at his bastard of a pimp while he was at it too.

He made a quick detour to what used to be his room, it was boogie as fuck for a whore and pornstar and while it did have all his fun toys and outfits it also had a collection he couldn’t sneak into the hotel without help. His guns. After the whole fiasco with the snake bitch and Cherri during the hotel’s opening day his room was searched and his other weapons confiscated, so this is where all the others were kept. Thankfully, Val hadn’t cleaned this room out and they were still hidden behind a secret panel closet.

He didn’t waste time picking something and took one of his guns, he would’ve grabbed his Tommy gun, but it was confiscated by Vaggie. He had to settle with something less deadly and lighter but at least he could do something while keeping a distance. He wasn’t blessed with long reaching powers like other demons.

Angel giddily ran up the stairs, he would’ve taken the elevator but with the way the building kept shaking with the force of the two overlord’s power he wasn’t going to risk it. He was halfway up the building when his ears began ringing and his head began hurting horribly, it felt like his ears were clogged up and even as he continued climbing up it took a while for it to go back to normal. Poor Al’s ears are more sensitive than Angel’s and he cringed as he imagined how it must’ve felt for him.

When he stood in front of Val’s office door he had to jump out of the way as a blast of energy tore the doors right off their hinges. Peeking inside he saw Val, trying to get away with his wounded wings as Alastor simply stood there watching in amusement.

Val looked as if he were about to fly away, if he survived, he could very much kiss his title goodbye but damnit he would be alive. But he didn’t get to when a gun shot rang out from behind Alastor, hitting him in the back and causing his wing to stop. He thought he would fall to the concrete thousands of feet below, but a mass of tentacles conjured by the deer stopped his decent and dragged him back up violently. Valentino was slammed on the floor of his office, glass and debris embedding itself into his flesh and despite trying to hold back the scream of pain it proved to be too much, and he screamed.

The sound was only amplified as the tentacles that had dragged him back gripped his wings tight and pulled. It was like watching paper tear but much bloodier as the skin connecting the wings to the moth’s back gave away as well.

Alastor was striding up to Valentino, he was twirling his microphone a few times as he laughed at the fallen overlord.

“Are you done? It’s all been swell and fun but it’s about time I get to this broadcast main event wouldn’t you say?” Alastor said, tilting his head condescendingly as he spoke down to the much taller but weakened demon. “Hope you all have been hearing his pained screams and wails because it’s about to get much louder in just a second my wonderful viewers.”

His eyes began flashing as they changed into radio dials, the room itself darkened and the shadows in every corner seemed to come to life as they creeped closer and got larger. That all came to an abrupt halt as his ear twitched and his head snapped in Angel’s direction, the bloodlust and darkness around him faded the second he laid eyes on his soulmate. He had previously ignored the gunshot; it wasn’t aimed at him, so he didn’t care but he was proud and glad to see it was Angel Dust that had shown up.

“Angel darling, I’ve come to rescue you! Isn’t that swell? It seems you didn’t really need my assistance, but you can’t fault a man for trying, now can you? Well, you can when the man is Valentino trying to get one over me, but we all make foolish miscalculations.”

Angel twirled the gun in his hand a bit as he sauntered over to Alastor. Catching movement from behind the radio demon Angel barely took aim before his bullet was fired to his overlord. Ex overlord more like it, he never liked the guy anyway so it’s no skin off his back if he died. It was satisfying how the demon let out a pained grunt as the bullet lodged in his gut.

Looking slightly over his shoulder Alastor couldn’t help the impressed hum he let out as he appreciated Angel’s quick and deadly aim. He could’ve aimed for the head and potentially killed him but didn’t, he wanted the other to suffer just as much as Alastor wanted to be the cause of the suffering.

“Seems you were having a field day over here. What took you so long?”

“Had a bit of a mishap with a puppy thinking it was being clever. What about you, is there anything I should know while he’s still alive?”

“Hmmm… he did want to whore me out after he tortured me half to death. Other than that, I could give you a list on all the shit he put me through while working for him if it’ll help ya get creative.”

“That would be helpful, but for now let’s get out of this place. The ambiance noise will interrupt my broadcast and the lovely denizens of hell deserve only the best. Do you wish to join me, or would you rather head back home?” Alastor extended his hand for Angel to take if he wished, the other was used to make his microphone tap on the ground twice.

From behind him, next to Valentino’s restrained body opened a portal of swirling red power that occasionally had specs of green flashing through. Alastor’s shadow left his side motion for the mass of tentacles restraining the overlord to push his through the portal.

“Hell no, I’m going with you. I ain’t missing this show for anything!” Excitedly Angel latched on to the radio demons’ arm, forgoing the hand entirely and nearly dragging the shorter demon behind him. Alastor could stop Angel from dragging him around but decided there was no harm done other than his personal space being ignored like usual by the white and pink spider.

Stepping through the portal without care that they were walking over the bloody trail left behind by Valentino they found themselves in a place Alastor knew very well. His own studio in his radio tower. The walls were soundproof so the outside world couldn’t interfere with his work and he had all his tools always ready for use.

“Would you like to start, or should I?” Alastor asked with excitement as he began restraining the moth demon to a hook from the ceiling.

He couldn’t help chuckle at the image, the high and mighty Valentino suffering the fate that a common animal might when sent to the slaughter.

“I may not be as experienced as you, so I don’t know how well I’ll be in this, but I’ll give it a shot.” Angel said as he examined the many sheers, knives, and hooks. There was a lot more knives than he expected many of which that didn’t seem all that big or dangerous but considering they were here he knew they could easily tear apart someone. Taking a gamble, he picked one of the knives and twirled it around as he waited for Alastor to be done restraining the other demon.

He was a bit jealous; he knows Al isn’t interested in sex but he’s damn good at tying people up. In any other situation he’d ask, nearly but not quite plead, for the radio demon to do the same to him. Apart from killing him that is.

“Practice makes perfect, dear. Consider this your introductory class.” Alastor said dismissively as he examined his work. After he deemed it done, he stepped back to observe his spider in action. This should be a wonderful show for him and his listeners.

.  
.  
.

And what a show it is! Angel looked gorgeous stained in his past overlord’s blood. Alastor has never felt anything like he was feeling right this moment, but it must be what arousal felt like. The overwhelming need to continue watching was fighting against his longing to join in. He feels as if he can begin to understand how repressed Angel feels every time he denies him and maybe… just maybe he found a middle ground for that specific issue. But that isn’t his concern now. No, right now he was busy watching the artwork that was his soulmate. His oh so wonderful and deadly spider.

Walking up behind Angel Dust, he grasped the knife out of the spider’s hand. After placing the bloody tool back with the others, he passed the confused arachnid something new, a costotome. He usually does this part himself, but Angel looked to be enjoying himself.

“What’s this thing? Looks like some weird pliers, why does it have two handles?” Angel looked at the odd instrument from multiple angles, meanwhile his other hand was keeping the bloody gash in Valentino’s flank open. He was interrupted just as he was going for the kidneys.

“That mon ange, is a bone cutter. Requires less manual labor than an old saw would and gets you to the heart.”

“Aren’t you a romantic. Why would I need to get to the heart now tho? You haven’t gotten your turn yet.”

“Oh, I’ve had plenty of fun so far and I’m sure our audience has as well. But we’re not killing him yet, simply leave it ready for later. As of right now I’ll be teaching you how easily bones snap and how pretty the hearts look while exposed to the outside world.”

.  
.  
.

This went on for what felt like hours, Val occasionally regained consciousness to try and leave only for Alastor to laugh at his attempts. His arms were broken and damaged beyond what his demonic healing could repair in his weakened state, his wings long gone and his back left a bleeding mess. One of his eyes had to be kept close to avoid blood getting in it and if he looked down, he would see his blood going down a drain that led who knew where. With no way to escape the moth used his strength to curse at the pair in front of him. What right did Alastor have using his employee and how dare Angel defy his boss.

“Can I say it? I’ve been wanting to say it since I found out.” Angel asked, he has wanted to tell this to literally everyone he knows and more since the first day but had refrained. But damn had it been hard at times, especially with Cherri.

“If you wish, dear. It’s not like he or anyone else can truly use it for their advantage.” Despite his flippant attitude he sounded just as happy as Angel about finally revealing their connection.

With a relieved sigh Angel leaned in close to his snarling ex pimp and whispered it clearly to the moth. His voice wasn’t overly loud like he wanted but enough that if anyone were paying close attention to the broadcast, which some might be doing, they could make out what he was about to say.

“We’re soulmates, babe. Your claim was long gone when I found him.”

.  
.  
.

All of hell was subjected to the macabre torture and subsequent killing of one of their overlords. From the lowest and weakest imp to Lucifer himself who was seated amused besides his wife.

He knew sooner or later his radio demon would get rid off the others, but he didn’t think he would have someone with him and his soulmate nonetheless! To think the sex averse deer was destined to end up with a promiscuous spider.

Soulmates were rare in hell; most pairs went to heaven or were separated in death. Him and his wife weren’t soulmates, he was originally an angel and she was born a demon, they hadn’t been created as soulmates. And neither had Charlie, but that hadn’t stopped either of them from finding someone and subsequently giving a but fuck you to his dear father. So, to see these two demons’ and realizing what new hell they were unleashing on one of his overlords was an interesting turn of events.

Things will get more interesting when Vox finds them. And he couldn’t wait for the show to reach its climax.

He just wished Alastor hadn’t broadcasted this to the entirety of hell, his poor baby girl will probably have an aneurysm when she heard what was going on with, he sponsor and guest. And what sounds they were, if he didn’t know any better Alastor sounded like he was enjoying this in more ways than one.

“Lilith, honey, call my chauffeur. I think it’s about time I check out Charlie and her little side project.”

“I bet she’ll be ecstatic to see you again, love.” Lilith said offhandedly as she pressed the speed dial on her phone. Their ride should be arriving soon, and they could head to the infamous hotel.

But for now, the show wasn’t over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa Luci going to visit dear ol Charlie with his wife, meanwhile Alastor may be feeling a tad bit horny cuz Angel looks fine af while murdering.  
> I'm planning on ending this fic next chapter and continuing it with a sequel, what do you guys think?


	16. Chapter 16

Back in the hotel the princess of hell was freaking out. One moment she was talking to some of the guest, helping them deal with their vices in a healthy and non-sinful manner to help them recover and the next the radio she had in the lobby switched on and the most disturbing of screams filled the hotel. She had tried shutting off the radio and even unplugging in nothing stopped the broadcast from happening. She knew who was behind it, who wouldn't? But she had no idea why Alastor would just start broadcasting for all of hell to listen. At least she didn't until she heard Alastor speak to another person.

_"Angel darling, I've come to rescue you! Isn't that swell? It seems you didn't really need my assistance, but you can't fault a man for trying, now can you? Well, you can when the man is Valentino trying to get one over me, but we all make foolish miscalculations."_

Wait, Angel was in danger? And Valentino was the cause? What the heck is happening?! Vaggie was fuming at both the implication that Angel had gotten into another scandal and dragged the radio demon into it.

"I'm going to kill them both! Do they realize how this will make us look?!" Yelled her girlfriend, furiously from her side.

"Well maybe there's a good reason. Sounds like Val had something to do with all of this." Charlie was trying very hard to calm down the other girl but Vaggie was having none of it.

_"Seems you were having a field day over here. What took you so long?"_

_"Had a bit of a mishap with a puppy thinking it was being clever. What about you, is there anything I should know while he's still alive?"_

A puppy? Charlie felt a cold sweat begin to form at the implication. Was Lupin in cahoots with Val? That means he never had any intention of ever getting redeemed! As much as she hates violence, she was really mad now. Furious even. Valentino took advantage of her kindness and sent one of his men to infiltrate her hotel! Even Vaggie seemed to catch on to the meaning behind Alastor's words and stopped cursing his existence as much.

_"Hmmm... he did want to whore me out after he tortured me half to death. Other than that, I could give you a list on all the shit he put me through while working for him if it'll help ya get creative."_

_"That would be helpful, but for now let's get out of this place. The ambiance noise will interrupt my broadcast and the lovely denizens of hell deserve only the best. Do you wish to join me, or would you rather head back home?"_

Hearing what the overlord wanted to do to Angel Dust made her cringe in both worry and anxiety. She hates violence but considering what the man had planned for her guest she was genuinely glad Alastor got there in time. Maybe just this once she could turn a blind eye... No, she had to reprimand both when they got back, this is too public. The hotel will be more of a failure now that everyone knows she's failed majorly in upholding the image of a safe place where one could become better.

The amount of backlash she would receive by not addressing this will be too much... But she can't just punish them for defending themselves. Val started this whole mess, Alastor is simply putting an end to it. Yeah, she could live with that.

.  
.  
.

Things went from bad to worse as the broadcast continued. Not only were they torturing Valentino but with the nicknames Al was giving Angel and the way the spider was speaking it sounded like they were enjoying this way more than they should.

Turning off the radio was futile, even unplugging it seemed to do nothing. Alastor really was persistent in the idea that everyone had to listen and sadly that included Charlie. She had half a mind to throw the radio but who knows if Al will use his freaky voodoo powers to make a new radio spawn in it's place.

At one-point Val must've regained consciousness and started cursing at the demonic pair, his voice weaker than before. He must be fading by now; he's been subjected to their poking and prodding far too long. At any point he will just give out on them, or maybe he won't, and they will end it themselves. He said with as much hatred and venom in his voice what right did Alastor have to use his own demon against him and how dare Angel go against his overlord.

To which Angel asked something to Alastor with excitement, she didn't want to listen further. The broadcast has probably taken years off her eternal life.

 _"If you wish, dear. It's not like he or anyone else can truly use it for their advantage."_ She heard Alastor reply to the spider's question. That got her attention though, what are they talking about?

She got closer to the radio to make out what Angel was about to say, his voice was low and the mic barely picked it up but when she heard him say this all anger melted away and she was simply incredibly happy for her friends.

 _"We're soulmates, babe. Your claim was long gone when I found him."_ Soulmates!? Then they were going on little dinner dates and spending time together! She just chalked it up as them being friendly after Alastor told her that he wasn't with Angel.

She felt a bit bothered that he lied but at least she knew the truth now and could understand even better why Alastor would go after Valentino. Maybe on the surface other's might think he was simply defending one of the hotel's inhabitants, but he was helping his SOULMATE! It was so romantic to think he was rescuing his lover from a corrupt overlord, almost like a novel or movie.

Her good mood was promptly destroyed when a scream reminded her what she was forced to listen to and what her two friends had been doing. The disgusting squelching sound of flesh giving away to a blade was interrupted by Alastor's laugh.

"That takes care of him, now I do remember we never had dinner together. What do you say, dear? Are you hungry?"

"I am starving but I don't know about this..."

Oh God, Al is suggesting cannibalism. She's never seen him do it, thankfully but she's heard stories from Husk and Niffty about what Al has done. Seeing, just hearing really, what Alastor does with his victims is terrifying and gag inducing. She tried finding a way to turn off the radio again but the idea of destroying the thing or throwing it out the window sounded far better by the second.

"Don't be so worried, I wouldn't give you anything that you wouldn't like. Now open up."

"It's still beating." Angel sounded weary but wasn't outright telling Alastor that he didn't want to try it. That's probably the worst part, how he's considering eating his past overlord.

"That's the best part, my darling! Just feel the power enter you. Isn't it empowering knowing you were responsible for such a stronger demon's death? And that power can be yours as easily as it was to rip this out."

What followed sounded outright obscene and with a startled and embarrassed yell she did what she should've done when this whole thing started. She picked up the entire radio and without care that it broke her hotel's window threw it out.

Alastor isn't the type to have sex or do sexual stuff, and even if this wasn't it the sounds were eerily like it. She also didn't want others to hear the cannibalizing happening and whatever 'food' commentary they might do. The thought made her gag in disgust, she loves her friends, but she doesn't understand how they would ever do something like that.

.  
.  
.

Alastor held the faintly beating heart of the dead overlord in his gloved hand, he seemed way too eager for Angel to bite into it. But Angel wasn't about to just not try something cuz he's weirded out by it; he'll give it a shot. It's how he discovered most of his kinks so who knows if he'll be into this too. If he doesn't like it then no harm no foul. If he does well, there's a whole lot of demon strung up like a cow right next to them.

Trusting Alastor, he bit into the heart, what blood was left inside of it came out and coated his jaw and mouth like a gusher candy. The taste was... not bad. The blood was a bit gross, tasted of copper and made him recoil at first but when he got to the flesh and felt the demonic energy in it, he suddenly wanted more. And Alastor seemed to expect this because he handed the whole thing to Angel before grabbing a knife from his collection and working on Val's body.

Without hesitation the spider feasted on the offering. It felt addicting, more than his drugs or sex. He's eaten other demon's before, Alastor made sure of that, but this is the first time he's ever tasted a heart. Especially of an overlord.

"A demon's heart contains their power, it's one of the two ways of truly killing a demon, by eating it you take the power into yourself. You will have power that will shape you into something greater than what you currently are, and you will have the power to destroy any pesky demon that stands in your way." Without looking in the spider's direction Alastor said, he made sure his microphone didn't catch what he said. I'd be a pain if lesser demons heard him and went on slaughter sprees to gain power.

That did sound great. No more overlord to boss him around and he could even get himself a territory if he gave a fuck about it. But what would he do with it? With his newfound power it's likely unlikable demons will seek him out, his brother would probably crawl out of the woodworks to ask him to come back. His damn dad of all people will even pretend to care just to have a demon like him and Alastor in his side. Although having an overlords power would also make him superior to his dad and even make the other fear him... That sounded nice. Right now though, he won't think about it, he may have not been kidnapped for long but he really missed just being in Al's company so for now this is all he wanted.

For now, he just wanted to enjoy being with his soulmate, even if it was watching the deer eat his past overlord with a knife and fork he had materialized out of nowhere and talking like a 5 star food critic.

.  
.  
.

By the time they had made their way back to the hotel Alastor was satisfied and happy and they were both cleaned from all the blood. Angel didn't ask on what the deer did to the body after he was done with it because he honestly didn't care. He was more focused on the weird heavy feeling inside of him, it was as if he was too big for his own body and he felt a bit sluggish to be honest.

He stifled a yawn, but the radio demon caught it anyways and casted him a curious glance.

"Everything alright dear?" He didn't look worried, he rarely looked anything other than happy or sadistic, but Angel learned to tell. The twitch of his ears as he asked although slight said he was curious and the way they went back a bit indicated worry.

"Yeah, just feel a bit odd and tired 's all. Is this shit normal?" Opening and closing all six hands of his he tried to get used to the odd feeling in his body, but it refused to settle.

"That is likely your true form changing to accommodate the extra demonic power, it's likely that next time you turn you will look larger and more intimidating."

"Huh, that's pretty cool, I guess. What does yours look like?" They've never talked out their true forms, their past sure. A bit. But a demon's true form was kinda intimate to see since other's rarely showed it or spoke of it.

"A towering starving wendigo, it's highly likely you will never see me in that form."

"Aww, why not? I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Said Angel with a suggestive but playful tone.

"I bet you look wonderful, but I don't enjoy transforming. It's easy for a demon of gluttony to lose control and consume everyone around them." Alastor's words were said with his usual smile but his tone was that of warning, he didn't want Angel to continue insisting on such a dangerous idea.

The spider pouted a bit which made him look like an overgrown and fluffy child, but he let the conversation drop. He quickly leaned down and gave the shorter demon a peck on the cheek before laughing at the frozen deer.

"You could a just said you were worried 'bout me. But the offer still stands if you're ever interested, Bambi." He practically skipped ahead of the other as he said this.

Recovering from his shock and need to cause harm to whoever touched him without his permission he snapped his fingers, creating a portal in front his gleeful spider. Since Angel wasn't paying attention, he walked straight into it and fell to the other side landing square on the ground of the hotel's lobby.

Alastor followed quickly after but landed neatly and silently next to the fallen spider.

"Hey Al, fuck off with that shit. It ain't funny." Getting up from the ground, Angel Dust flipped off the chuckling radio host.

"Au contraire, mon ange. It was quite amusing." Alastor's laugh was cut short when he felt a familiar presence in the hotel somewhere.

Looking around he stepped as far as he could from the nearest door and pulled Angel Dust with him.

.  
.  
.

In the following seconds it felt as if all hell broke loose, rhetorically since they're already in hell. Vaggie nearly broke down the door with a kick, spear in hand and ready to skewer a spider and deer; meanwhile, Charlie followed behind her trying to stop her unrighteous fury. The poor princess was trying to pull back the other girl only for Vaggie's pure strength and anger to drag her behind like nothing.

"What the hell's got your taco in a twist?"

"What the **FUCK** do you think?! Puta madre, Angel! Everyone in hell and their mother heard that broadcast! Do you know what that means for the hotel now?"

"Vaggie- "

"Listen here you desaturated clit sucking little bitch, I was fucking kidnapped and nearly tortured! I'm glad Al showed up when he did, or I wouldn't have been able to escape that easily."

"I'm not yelling at you because you were kidnapped! I'm yelling because that bastard over there made a whole show about it and now nobody will trust this place!"

"Well why are you yelling at **me** for!"

"You joined in on it!"

The yelling continued with no end in sight until another person showed up from the hall Vaggie and Charlie had come through.

Alastor recognized the short blond demon, he wore his distinct coat and top hat and strode in as if he owned the place. He technically did.

Wearing a pristine white coat and hat the ruler of Hell strode in silently, his can tapping away on the ground as he approached. He was zeroed in on the red radio host, ignoring all the ruckus his daughter's girlfriend and the radio demon's soulmate were making.

"Ah, Lucifer my old friend. It's been too long, how have you been?" At the mention of Hell's head honcho the bickering stopped and Vaggie suddenly looked afraid. Angel on the other hand seemed unamused by Hell's most powerful demon, a literal angel, being here.

"I've been here and there, nothing too special. It's good to see you too my deer friend! But more importantly it's always a pleasure to hear from you as well. What a lovely show you gave us today!" Giving an amused clap, Lucifer looked as if he was barely containing his excitement.

Lilith made her way into the room and starred fondly at her husband and daughter. It's rare seeing them not yell at each other now a days but she knows they still love each other. Now if only she could prevent her dear King from upsetting their precious daughter while they visit.

"I do strive to please my audience. What brought up this unexpected visit? From what I hear you wanted nothing to do with the hotel."

"Don't get the wrong idea old chap, I want nothing to do with this shitshow. I'm more interested in you actually! Congratulations to you both."

At his words Lilith looked to be seconds away from hitting the excited and grinning fallen angel she calls her husband. But refrained from doing so when he and Charlie didn't get into an argument. In fact, it looked like she didn't even care that he just insulted her hard work.

Charlie seemed as if she were about to complain that her hotel wasn't 'shitshow' as he said but an opportunity for sinners to better themselves. But the second half of his statement reminded her of Angel and Alastor's connection.

"That's right, you two are soulmates! That's great! I'm so happy for you two, and to think you met because of the hotel. It seems it has been good for something after all!" Charlie exclaimed in overjoyed excitement while grabbing Angel and squeezing the daylights out of him.

She would've done the same to Alastor, but he gave her a warning glare that stopped her in her tracks. When she didn't try to touch him, his glare went away and he gave her a light barely there pat on the head, which made her smile brighter. If that was even possible.

"I feel like this should be something we discuss in a more private setting, no need for spectators now. Lead us to a sitting room will you Charlie, honey?" Lilith said calmly as she glared at the spectators that had peeked into the lobby. They all scattered and hid away when the Queen of Hell saw them but even then, she wished for a place to sit. And hopefully that cat from earlier has some strong alcohol, everyone here will need it.

"Sure thing, mom. Follow me guys."

.  
.  
.

The room they found themselves in was an adjacent room to Charlie's office. It had bookshelves, a cute little coffee table with a few papers on it and sofas for them to sit. Charlie left them to get some refreshments for all of them and they were all glad she wasn't going to be around for this.

When they all got settled Lucifer's entire demeanor changed from his goofy and happy self to a harsher and more serious one, the smile however didn't fade from his face.

"Let's get straight to the point why won't we. What you did was a huge mistake, Alastor."

With a curious and amused tilt of his hear Alastor's grin was smug as he innocently asked Hell's ruler.

"Oh, what makes you say that old pal? I don't have the slightest clue as to how getting rid of such a man can be anything but beneficial."

"Yeah, Val was a dick and he was planning to do the same thing anyways." Angel added, he didn't care that this was THE Lucifer sitting in front of him. He would gladly kill the stupid pimp ten times over before regretting it.

With an unsatisfied and frankly annoyed tsk, his golden eyes glared at the spider who dare speak without being addressed. He will admit, the whore has balls.

"I give zero shits on what happens to the pimp, the thing I so GRACIOUSLY came her to warn you about. Because remember this, I like you Alastor, I don't say that to many other demons. Is that you now must deal with the consequences of killing the bastard. His main proprietor will not be pleased that he was taken out of commission. Darling, please tell our friend who I'm talking about."

"You can tell him yourself, I'm not a messenger." With arms crossed and a perfectly sculped eyebrow lifted in indignation, Lilith refused to play messenger for her husband. The radio demon and his whore were sitting right in front of him, it's not that hard to say a stupid name.

Lucifer was silent for a few seconds, trying to call out her bluff but when she didn't change her mind, he played it off as if nothing happened.

"... Exactly, Vox. I don't think I need to remind you what he can do, you know him pretty well Alastor."

"Why would Vox care? He'll lose some profit sure, but he has his own porn productions." Angel didn't see why Vox would care. Maybe he was fucking Val or something.

With an amused laugh Lucifer looks over to Angel Dust.

"You don't get it do you? They had a contract, some deal that went beyond simple money. I don't know the details because it frankly doesn't matter to me what those two ends up doing with the measly powers they have. But you two might want to figure out what it was before the drama you two stirred up puts Charlie in danger. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, but in all honesty, Charlie is capable of holding her own."

"Of course, she can, she's my kid. But don't let it get so out of hand that she is in that position. O̴̪̦̜̺͌̾ͅṛ̴͚͇̎̓̋̿̈́ ̵̗̙̊I̷̤̼̒'̸̘̋͐̕ļ̶͈̠̂͑͌͛̍l̴̯̀͝ ̶̧̠͔͉̮̋̈b̵̢̩͖̞͇̝͂͌͌̎e̷̦̰͇̘̔ ̶̬̜͖̈́̿̎̐͠t̸̳͊̑̌̐͒͝h̴̯̲̫͙̃͗̓̕e̵͖͐̂̍͘ ̴̱͋͝͝ő̵̭̥̼̫̠͍͠n̷̨̨͖̰͔͔̎͐̏̓̚e̵̡̥̻͕̓̓ ̴̬̖̯͇̘͆͛̌͝͝ͅy̴͎̝͆o̸͉̘̎̔̾̕ȗ̷̬̺͌͛͌̌̓ ̵̢̝̟̙̀h̸̖̟̞̪̍̆̐͊ā̷̖̘͒́͆̓͑v̶̮̞̰͝ͅe̷͍̱̭̮͍͕̿̕͝ ̷̛̯̭̎̄͘͝t̴̥̩̔̆̏͐ͅö̴̧̘́̋ ̸̟͔̞̜͋̓̾̓͘d̸̰͔̈́ͅe̶̛̱̰̤̅̓ä̴̹͔̝̗̥͜l̵̟̺̫̠͉͈̉̎̎̿̇̏ ̵̡̧̭̤͈͛ẘ̵̺̣͎̰̿̅͗̃͊ǐ̵̭͉̜̅̍̇͊t̶̙̰̟̩̭͑͛h̸͙͍̽͋̾́.̵͓̜̻͓͑͌̓͘."

The room began to get dark, as if someone were messing with the light switches, the only light came from Lucifer's golden snake eyes. The snake that sat curled around his hat began to change, resembling more of a python that curled around his shoulders instead of a tiny and harmless garter snake. But just as quickly as these changes happened, they reverted back to normal.

He ended his little threatening bit when a pair of heeled footsteps could be heard approaching the door. Charlie walked in with a little rolling cart with tea and sweets as well as some scotch and vodka Husk had shoved in her arms before she left the kitchen.

"What did I miss? I hope you all have been behaving, I've brought some drinks and treats for everyone." Charlie, oblivious to the tension that had just been in the room seconds before her arrival sat next to a petrified Vaggie who forced herself to relax and seem normal.

"Nothing much, just telling your sponsor here that some demon's may target the spider to get to him." Lilith provided as she took a glass of scotch, ignoring her daughters disapproving gaze.

"That's right! You gotta be more careful out there from now on Angel, especially after the kidnapping incident. If anything happens just let me know and I'll do my best to help, 'kay?" Charlie worriedly looked over to Angel in concern Angel hasn't seen since his mother lived.

"Y-yeah sure. But I can handle myself, ya know and I also got Al. 'sides where am I gonna go? Don't got a job anymore so nobody will call, unless ya count Cherri."

After a bit of thinking Alastor spoke up. He has been thinking this for a while but never truly mentioned it to Angel.

"You don't have a job quite yet but there's a position you can occupy that not many will challenge you for."

"Is it your bed?"

"No. I currently control the lust section of the pentagram, but I certainly don't want it. If you wish, you may take it for yourself. Have that lady friend of yours, Cherri Bomb, manage it in your absence."

That... isn't what he expected. He didn't really care about being an overlord himself, there would be so much crap to deal with and certain demons he wishes to avoid might reach out to him like he feared they would but having Cherri as a substitute in case he feels overwhelmed does sound good. It will also give her control of a territory for once and she'll defend it well. She can be his right-hand woman! They can kick ass together!

Thinking about the idea more and more made it sound so much more appealing now, him and Alastor being overlord soulmates together, he can hang out and work with his best friend and be respected and not just lusted after for being the best porn star and drag queen in Hell. After considering it for a minute or so he gave the deer a grin.

"Fuck it, I'll do it."

"But what about the rehabilitation!? If you become an overlord, you'll have to leave, and it'll be a failure." Charlie asked in distress, her voice sad as Vaggie patted her back while glaring at the soul bound pair.

"...Uh..." Crap he didn't know what to say. Shit fuck she's probably going to cry! Say something, damnit! "I'll be your sponsor too I guess." Anything but that.

"W-what?"

"Ye-yeah like, I can help you redeem people or something. Stay here like Al does and keep people in line. Almost like I'm still a patient."

The sadness in Charlie's eyes vanished and she was left awestruck that he didn't take this as a chance to leave her and the hotel behind like he wanted to in the beginning.

"You really have become a better person. Thank you so much, Angel!"

Lucifer and Lilith exchanged a look between themselves as they both stood from their spots.

"Then I suppose I should properly welcome you. Congratulations for making it on making it into the top five, with Valentino dead you shall now be known as Overlord Angel Dust. Ruler of the circle of lust, yadda yadda. It was nice seeing you again sweety, remember that when this whole thing comes down in flames daddy will be waiting with open arms for you. Tootles."

"Don't take it harshly dear, he does have a lot to do now. But if anything happens, don't forget to call us, alright? We love you, Charlie." Lilith said lovingly to her daughter before giving her a kiss on the cheek and following after her husband.

At her parents abrupt departure Charlie looked like she finally relaxed. She lives her parents, even if her dad can be a, as Vaggie puts it, 'pompous prick'. They're her parents and she knows that no matter what they'll be there for her in the end. She just wished they weren't so difficult to deal with. If she were human she'd probably have grey hairs just from stressing over what to say to her dad or how she should behave around her mom.

Following the rulers of Hell's departure Angel felt his tiredness return and decided to leave too.

"Hey Charlie, I'm exhausted so I'm a head out to sleep. You coming with, Al?" Stifling a yawn Angel finally felt the exhaustion quacking in, the uncomfortable feeling from before hadn't left but it was tolerable enough that he should sleep like a baby. He was walking away before he even heard Al or Charlie's response.

"I don't see why not." With a carefree shrug Alastor followed the taller demon.

"You must be really tired; it's been hectic lately so don't worry about anything. I'll save you dinner if you don't wake up by then, same for you Al."

.  
.  
.

Alone in Al's room, the closest one since the bastard could move it around at will, Angel was almost passed out in the soft red velvet sheets. The weight of the other demon is the only thing he registered as a gloved hand combed through his hair.

"Overlord Angel Dust, does have a ring to it."

"Y'know what doesn't have a ring to it? Me. Step up your game Al." His words were mumbled into the bedsheets, barely understandable but Alastor's keen hearing caught them.

With a laugh Alastor scratched at Angel's scalp in the best way that had him nearly snoozing in contentment. In seconds he felt himself fall asleep, with his soulmate and love of his life next to him, a new respected title and even some new powers he'll have to try out later. He didn't catch what Alastor said as he settled next to him to rest.

.  
.  
.

"I suppose I'll have to change that, now won't I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puta madre: It means mother fucker, can also be used as holy shit in some cases.
> 
> It's over! And a few stuff mentioned here will be addressed in the upcoming sequel too, from Angel dealing with new power, Vox, more details on the soulmate system and Al and Angel's relationship. I'm so glad you've all stuck with me for so long and I can't wait to see what you guys think of the sequel.


End file.
